


Trials Of The Heart - A Pokemon Fic (Set In Ancient Rota-From Movie 8)

by WindStar27



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Aura - Freeform, Evil Kings, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Kanto-chihou | Kanto, Loveless Marriage, Lovers, Murder, Not Beta Read, Pokemon - Freeform, Premature Birth, Self-Sacrifice, Shinoh-chihou | Sinnoh, Sinnoh, Star-crossed, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Tragedy, Ultimate Sacrifice, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wars, aura guardians, aura knight, baby not surviving, betrayed, forced early labor via accident, hanged, kanto, mew - Freeform, mount moon, punished for someone else's mistake, rota kingdom, suggestion of abortion being forced against parents will, teen tragedy, tree of beginnings, young knight in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStar27/pseuds/WindStar27
Summary: What sort of relationship did Sir Aaron & Queen Rin have?How did Aaron become the gentle hero that he was?Why is Ash so special?This is a story of star-crossed lovers & ancient evils that shaped the pokemon world.Pre-Temperance series. Part #1 - Of The Trials Of The Heart.NEEDS Reviews for me to continue.Rated To Be Safe.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_**Author's Notes::** _

I know Lucario are not technically a wolf. It's based off of Anubis, the Egyptian god. But, I doubt that Rota, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh were aware of what an Anubis was supposed to be. So. I went with wolf like.

 _ **Warnings:**_  
_Mention Of Marriage That Is MOSTLY Forced_  
_Mention Of Pregnancy_  
_Mention Of Teen Pregnancy_  
_Mention Of Baby Dying After Premature Birth_  
_Mention Of Possibly Aborting **(Not Done, Though- Just Suggested/Requested)** \- Again, Suggestion A Forced One. Against The Mother  & Father's Will._  
_And, Not A Generally Happy Story - If You Saw Movie 8- You Know How These Two End Up For The Most Part._

_**(I NEED to have reviews to let me know if you want more- favs and follows will not help)** _

* * *

_**.** _  
_**Chapter 1: Love Blooms Where It Should Not** _  
_**.** _

* * *

_**The Kingdom Of Rota:** _  
_**~Cameron Palace~** _  
_**Over 1000 Years Ago** _

* * *

The kingdom of Rota, sat on the outskirts of Kanto, it was a valley kingdom, surrounded by mountains, not far from Kanto's Mt. Moon. It was larger in the ancient times than in Ash's time.

That said, this story takes place a little over a thousand years ago, at the time of Queen Rin and her aura guardian/knight:

Sir. Aaron.

This starts when the queen was a princess, and the knight was still a young man in training. These Were Delia's Ancestors, and thus: Ash's Ancestors, as well.

In the Cameron palace, in Rota, the young knight and the princess, had been friends, since they were young children. Aaron's father was the commander of the Cameron Palace knights.

The current king was a nobility from a kingdom in Kanto. His wife was the Queen of the kingdom. The inheritance of the throne went from mother to daughter, in Rota. Rin, their daughter, was their only child.

And as such, the sole heir. Her mother, Queen Helena had become ill when Rin was a toddler. Rin's father Ajax had to take over the ruling, for the most part. He was harsher, than her mother would have been.

That lead to more conflicts. Minor skirmishes broke out within and without, their kingdom.

Rin was betrothed, when she was 8, to a prince of a kingdom in the region of Sinnoh. She had no say in the matter. Neither did the young prince.

Time passed, and Rin grew closer to Aaron, who she had known since birth.

He was a year older, so as far back as they knew, they could not remember being one without the other. Rin soon forgot about the prince that she never saw. No one else knew about it, Aaron was unaware.

When Aaron was not playing with the princess, he was training his aura abilities, with his father's guidance. As they entered their teens, and he found less time to spend with her, and she grew increasingly bored with her studies, they found a spot under a bridge, on the palace grounds, where they could both escape. Spending time together there.

When Rin was 14 and Aaron was 15, that was when the clock of their ends, started to tick.

Runways angry at her father. Her father was not doing what he could/should, to stop the drum beats of war, that surrounded them.

People were using Pokemon to fight in human conflicts. Her friend, and Aaron's, New, who rested in the tree of beginning's, on occasionally, was often weary, drained by all of the hatred and negative emotions around it.

At this same time, Aaron was worried about his father, he had been injured in the last fight he was in. But, the king refused to give him sick leave, and the man had not had time to heal, not properly.

As usual, Princess Rin, had run to their meeting spot. She found Aaron huddled in the dark cave that the bridge his the entrance to. He was hugging his knees.

"Aaron...?"

He looked up, New hovered beside Aaron's shoulder, chirping worriedly.

"Hello, my princess."

Said Aaron, softly. She puffed out her cheeks, and walked closer, holding her skirts as she went, so that the dirt floor left no trace on the delegate fabric.

"How long have we been friends?"

She demanded, as she unrolled and knelt on a blanket beside him. He smiled.

"Forever and a day."

He said, and she smiled. They had gone over this before, and when either one asked the other that question, the answer was always the same: "forever and a day."

"So, then... What's my name...?"

He was grinning softly at her, now, he reached out and gently touched her face, leaning close, his eyes lidded, just as her's were, he whispered his response against her lips, before claiming them in a soft kiss.

"Rin. My Rin..."

She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. They had been kissing now, since they were 12 and 13. Since that time, the bosses had gotten more advent, and less timid.

When this kiss ended, both were gasping, she was on her back on the blanket, he was hovering over her and a trail of saliva connected their lips, before breaking.

"What was wrong?"

She asked, as her breathing eased, she looked at him, gently caressing his face.

He closed his eyes, still leaning over her, as he leaned his face into her hand.

"Your father, seems determined to send mine to his demise."

The boy said sadly, as he pulled away, sitting up, sighing deeply.  
She leaned up, looking upset.

"He is sending your father out to fight?!"

He nodded, looking at his hand, New watched from a corner of the cave as the boy made a small ball of Aura appear in his hand.

"If I was stronger, they could send me in his place,"

He said as the ball of blue energy fizzled out. He clenched his hand, it shook in his anger.

"I will talk to my father!"

She said, resting a hand on his shoulder. Aaron shook his head, she gently brushed her fingers through his hair.

"My father has already departed with his men."

He said and she sighed, hugging him close.

* * *

_**Rin:** age 16.5 Yrs._  
_**Aaron:** age 17 Yrs._

* * *

Both knelt between two sets of guards. His father was bowing to the king, before him.

Her father, the king, was enraged. Screaming, as her mother cried in her throne beside her husband.

"How could this happen!"

Screamed her father.  
Aaron's father sighed.

"With all due respect, your highness... You did not notice either."

Rin rested a hand on her flat belly, her other hand held in Aaron's.  
The king looked at a woman at the side of his sobbing wife.

"We cannot get rid of it, correct?"

The women sighed, her hands folded before her.

"My king, if we were to do that, it would render the princess, unable to ever have a child. The royal line would die out."

The king swore. Colorfully.

Aaron had gone out on his first campaign with his father, 2 months before. The night before he was to go, Rin came to his room, and disrobed.

Telling him that, she wanted to be with him, since it would give him a reason to return, and show him how she felt.

At that time, he was a little drunk, his father having had a celebration that evening, to their future success! So, he did not have the heart to reason behind his own feelings for the naked girl before him. When he awoke the next morning, she was gone.

He had not seen her again, until he returned a day ago. At that time. He was informed that she was pregnant, with his child.

Now, here they were. Aaron kept his eyes on his hands and knees. He was kneeling with his head bowed.

Rin, sat primly beside him, head held high, looking rather defiant. Both were upset at the way her father was speaking of their baby.

"I will have this child!"

Rin spoke up, glaring at her father.

"Yes, there is no way around it."

Her father nearly growled out. Aaron looked up, then.

"Y... Your majesty!"

"Aaron, quiet!"

Hissed his father. But, the king had already leveled a hateful glare at him. Aaron stared right at the king.

"I love the princess, I would like to marry her, I will always honor and cherish her and my child! Please! I wish to-"

The king started laughing.

"Boy, for touching my daughter, you will be hanged! She is already to be married, it was contracted years ago! I just hope that you're damned offspring will not counter that contract!"

Aaron froze, Rin was the only one who noticed that something in his eyes died, when her betrothal was mentioned. She almost missed what Aaron's father was saying.

"- I beg of you, my king, he is just a child. And he knew not of the marriage contract, please, don't punish my son so harshly!"

His father said, bowing so low that his forehead touched the floor. The king eyed them.

"Will you take your son's punishment, then?"

He asked. Aaron's head shot up.

"Father! No, I'll-"

"Aaron, shut up!"

The teen backed down. His father addressed the king, answering him.

"If my king would be so gracious as to allow my son to live, I would gladly take any punishment."

"Very well. You will hang in his place in 4 days. Your son is to be sent away tomorrow evening, to train with the monks in the mountains."

Said Rin's father coldly. She and Aaron sat in stunned horror, as Aaron's father thanked the king for his graciousness.  
As he decreed, Aaron was forced to leave, 2 days later.  
5 days after that, word finally reached the young knight, that his father had been hanged. And was dead.

Aaron's hatred for the king grew.

4 months after he was sent away, he received word that Rin had had an * _accident_ *.

She had fallen down a flight of stairs and, at just barely 6 months pregnant, she had gone into early labor. The baby boy did not survive.

Aaron hated the man even more.

A month and a half after the * _accident_ * the announcement of Rin's wedding date, was received.  
Aaron was allowed to return 8 months later, it was 7 days after Rin was forced to marry.  
When he came back, he acted as if he never knew the princess, as well as he had.

  
4 weeks after Aaron came home, the king was found poisoned. Rin's mother died shortly afterwards, from her long illness.

At first, people suspected that Aaron had killed the king. But, then a note was found by her husband, from her mother, confessing that she had come it.

That she was sorry for the wrongs her husband had done to Aaron's family and that she was sorry for the ones done to Rin, as well.

The angry young man, now had no outlet for his hatred.

After the deaths of her father and mother, Rin was crowned Queen and her husband was her king. And Aaron's mother grew I'll from a plague, she died while he was out fighting for the kingdom.

Rin sent for him as soon as his mother grew I'll, but, he was delayed in returning.  
When he got home, the sight of Rin crying over his mother's coffin greeted the then, 19 year old knight.

Shortly afterwards, Rin was found to be pregnant by her husband.

It was then, that Aaron took a leave from service, and went on a journey, to train, back to the monastery he had been imprisoned in.

Aaron met Lucario not long after. The wolf-like Pokemon was injured badly. This is where and when  the drumbeats of war grew louder and their end of times, clocks all started ticking.

_**.** _  
_**TBC - Maybe...** _  
_**.** _

* * *

 

_**Disclaimer:** _

_**Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.** _

_**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.** _  
_**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.** _  
_**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.** _  
_**Copyright/Ownership- All pokemon names and media types are copyrighted to:** _  
_**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.** _

__


	2. Betrayle, Friends & Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was requested in pms and a few reviews, so, ill cross post tjis here anyway.  
> This is a continuation of Chapter #1- still a set up chapter, of sorts. So bare with me, please.  
> Also, I still need reviews (kudos would do, as well, though) which are perfered. To keep writing this. Please!

**_Author's Notes::_ **

This is later than I planned it to be posted... But, some things happened. I'm actually not well, physically. I haven't been for about 12 - 13 years. And I fell (at Walmart, actually) just after I had told some of you that I would post this.  
That fall aggravated my condition(s) and anyway... I am sorry it was delayed.

I also am not really thrilled with this chapter, in all honesty. It could have been MUCH better. I just didn't want to waste any more time worrying about it, after so much time was wasted because of that fall.

Anyway- I hope this chapter is at least tolerable, I don't know if it will be likable. But, like with the first chapters, I need reviews for me to post any more. I hate saying that. But I need to know it' worthwhile.

There will be another (smaller) A/N after this chapter, that is connected to the info from bulbapedia that is posted directly below.

* * *

**_In Regards To What Defines A Pokemon Master Or Masters (Taken From Bulbapedia) -_ **

Pokémon Master - is a title in the Pokémon world. It is the goal of many Pokémon Trainers, including Ash Ketchum, to become a Pokémon Master. However, exactly what this position is and how one attains it is vague and never fully explained.

In response to an email sent to Poké 's mailbag, Poké posted the following:

"I'm very sorry, but the Pokémon Company does not answer questions of this nature.  
It is the intent of the Pokémon creators that such questions be left to the imaginations and interpretations of Pokémon fans, adding more excitement and mystery to the Pokémon universe."

.

.  
Chapter 2: Betrayle, Friends & Trust  
.

The Kingdom Of Rota

Rin, for her part; She had expected that she would have to be forced on her wedding night. Her husband, William, was just as unhappy as she was-with the situation. However, unlike Rin, HIS lover had been killed by her own family. Simply because she had been caught with him.

At least the man that Rin loved, was still alive. Neither of the new married couple, was particularly happy, though...  
After they had been married for 7 nights (and had a witness stationed INSIDE their room, each night (with only bed curtains for privacy), to attest that they had consummated their marriage properly) only then, was Aaron sent for.  
No loyal knight worth his salt, would touch another man's claimed wife. Rin was happy, though, when she heard Aaron would be home. She didn't expect anything between them now, of course. She was a bit naïve, not stupid. But still she was happy just to see him.

She had caused his father's death, she had failed to protect their unborn son... She had been touched by another man, in ways that only Aaron had, before. But, still... Still.

She, her husband, her mother and father awaited his carriage. When he finally stepped out of the carriage... Her heart sank: Aaron was painfully thin looking. When she greeted him, he looked at her with vacant eyes. Finally, she excused herself, unable to look into his eyes any longer. It really hurt.

As she was leaving, she heard her father telling the poor boy that he hoped, that he had learned his lesson. Hatred for her father burned in her chest. More strongly than ever.

* * *

Days later, with her husband's consent to do so, she tried to get Aaron alone, to talk to him.  
But he avoided her, and when he could not avoid her, he looked through her. Which hurt much more...

* * *

When her father was found dead: Aaron was, of course, accused by the advisors. She enlisted William's help in finding proof of her former lover's innocence.  
William liked the younger man when he had met him.  
He even would not have really cared if Rin had taken him as her lover.  
Neither of them, William nor Aaron, had any ambitions.  
William was just doing his duty.  
Aaron just loved Rin.  
It was the night before Aaron's trial, that William found her mother's note.

* * *

The young king and queen had been searching her mothers rooms, when William found it stuck to the bottom of the drawer of a desk. Aaron was cleared, once the handwriting had been authenticated.  
Afterwards, she chased the knight, cornering him in an alcove. She clung to him desperately, as she looked up at him.  
Tears shining om her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Just PLEASE! Tell me that you hate me! Tell me that you love me! Tell me I'm a horrible person!? Please just talk to me. I-I... I still love you!"

She begged, forcing him to look down at her.  
He blinked slowly.  
Some life finally showing in his eyes.  
He wasn't looking at her, though. He had noticed that something seemed to be different, off, about her.  
So, he was looking at her aura.  
Sure enough, the color was muted, mingled with that, of another.

"You're carrying a child."

He said softly, the first non-formal thing he had said... The first thing he had said, at all, to her, since his return.  
Her heart stilled.  
She didn't hate her husband. But... Tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"No. I... Aaron, I-"

He gently moved her aside, bowed and left. She stumbled and sank to her knees. Sobbing. No, she wouldn't believe it.

* * *

A half a week later, a midwife confirmed that she was pregnant.  
Not long after that, William received a request from Aaron, to allow him to go on a training mission.  
William okayed it.  
Pitying the younger man, William was torn: feeling both; badly, about getting Rin pregnant, and happy that he would be a father.

* * *

Aaron went to the place he had been secluded in, when Rin's father had sent him away.  
He had grown fond of the quiet, and the aura monks had not been too harsh on him after the first month.  
Now, after being there, of his own accord, he felt better here. Free. This time, training with the aura monks, would be better. He was absolutely sure of it.

One day, after about 3 weeks of being there, he was walking through the woods.  
He now did this, every day.  
When he found a wounded Lucario.  
The Pokemon was out of its mind with pain. Someone had jammed a short sword into its side. There was blood covering one paw, all the way up to the elbow. There were pools of blood on the ground.  
A lot of bloody arrows there, as well. Numerous arrow wounds riddled the pokemon's body.  
There was a small stone shrine behind the creature.

The shrine's roof was across the small clearing, smashed. One wall had fallen into the shrine. There was blood all over it, as well... And, scorch marks? Aaron managed to use one of his pokemon, and his aura to suppress the enraged pokemon. And finally, he managed to knock the creature out. After that, with the help of his Rappidash, he took Lucario back to the temple. There, he, the monks, as well as the priestesses, all of them worked on healing the Lucario.

"I don't know how it got hurt so badly."

Said a monk, that evening. He looked over at Aaron.

"Where did you find him?"

"In a wooded clearing, near a broken down Ho-Oh shrine."

Said the aura guardian knight. The monk thought about it.

"There is only one shrine that I know of, in that area, it wasn't broken when I was there a month ago, though. It was in good condition."

He said. Then looked around at Aaron and the others seated around their dinner-table.

"There was an old hermit who lived near that shrine, he cared for it. I wonder, has anyone seen him?"

The aura monk said, and Aaron frowned. Everyone else started muttering about the old man. No one had seen him recently.

"I'll have to survey the area again."

Aaron said.

* * *

But, when Aaron went back the next morning, he found the shrine in perfect condition. A tiny old man, the top of, his head only reached to Aaron's thigh, (at his tallest) was sitting beside it, looking grumpy, with a smoking pipe in one hand.

He was mumbling about corrupted humans, and stupid, naive pokemon.

"Hello?"

Aaron called, walking closer. The very top of the man's head was completely bald. Though, he did have hair framing his face from the sides of his head, and a long beard, with a musdashe.  
All of that hair was white. But his nose, somewhat rosy looking, peaked out from the hair on his face, and his eyes were huge, and innocent looking, despite his anger at someone or something.

"Can I help you, young aura knight?"

He asked Aaron. The young man thought to ask how he knew. But... He figured that his guardians uniform was a give away. So, he refrained from asking a stupid question.

"I just wanted to check on the shrine. I found a strange wolf type pokemon here, I think he groaned out, that he was a Lucario? Before he finally passed out. Was he, by any chance, your Pokémon?"

"Yes, and no. It makes no difference, you may have him, if you like."

Aaron blinked at that.

"Isn't he a friend?"

"Somewhat..."

"Huh?"

Aaron asked, feeling like he was going around in circles.

"Never you mind, lad. So, what do you think about Ho-Oh?"

He said, slapping a hand on the small shrine's stone wall. The building sat on a bolder, and its roof was almost to Aaron's own head. He blinked at it, then at the old man.

"Isn't he a god pokemon...? Legendary?"

"Yes. But, I didn't ask what you KNEW of him. I asked what you THOUGHT of him."

They eyed each other.

"He's been gone for many y-"

"Wrong!"

"He isn't here, so he mus-"

"Wrong!"

Aaron sighed.

"How am I wrong... Sir?"

He asked, finally-adding the sir, when he realized he sounded rude... The old man beamed a smile at him, suddenly.

"You have light in your eyes, again. Your eye's looked dead, moments ago. Annoyance seems to have reached your buried emotions."

Aaron looked away. That just made him remember why his eyes had likely looked dead.

"Whatever, I don't feel like playing mind games. Have a nice day!"

With that, he turned, his cape swishing from his quick movement. He walked off, wondering why he had even come to this area, in the first place. He didn't even remember how they ended up talking in circles, or why.

Had it been something about Ho-Oh...? Maybe. He honestly could not remember: _How annoying!_

He didn't notice that: one second the old man was there, and the next, he was gone.

* * *

Several days later, Lucario slowly opened its eyes, finally. It looked around and frowned. He was lying in a cot, in a dim room. Sunlight was filtering in through the window to his right.

He could see dust motes dancing in the rays, as they fell across his mussel. Slowly, carefully, he pushed himself up with his spiked elbows. Looking around with curious eyes, he eyed the room.

It was sparsely furnished. A table and 2 chairs in the corner. A dresser. A two trunks for storage.

He went to move his legs, and found that there was a blanket over the lower half of his body. Carefully, he pulled the blanket off, and swung his legs over the side.

"Umff!"

He blinked, and looked down. There, under his feet, was a man. The man was lying with his head on a pillow, and a blanket over himself. So, Lucario assumed that he had purposely placed himself there.

He picked his feet up, off of the man, as blue eyes blinked up at him.

"So, you're awake!"

Aaron said, sitting up and smiling at the Lucario. The wolf like pokemon blinked at him. He went to move his arm. But then he blinked, and looked at his chest. It was all wrapped up. He ran his hand over his injured side. It was bandaged... The wrappings went all the way around his chest, side and back.

His eyes darted back, nervously, to the man, now sitting below him, rather than lying. Lucario was trying to figure it all out: he remembered walking around, on a break from guarding the shrine. He met those humans, and, then-

* * *

Several days before- only hours before Aaron found the enraged Pokemon.

* * *

They had claimed that they were gypsies, traveling. They said, that they wanted to see the area's Ho-Oh shrine.  
He took them to the shrine, and while he had his back turned to the strangers, the old man had shown up, this old man was the one who had employed the wolf-like pokemon, to guard the shrine.

"Lucario. What have you done?"

The Pokemon blinked at him.

"Be gone!"

The little man shouted. Lucario looked at the 4 men and 2 women. Now, they had started making camp.  
They looked at the old man, and before Lucario could stop it, the smallest female dropped to one knee, pulled out a crossbow and swiftly shot the small shrine guardian with an arrow.  
Lucario made a move to grab at the arrow, but it whizzed right past his outstretched paw, and into the heart of the old man. Who dropped onto his side, dead.

The horror-struck Pokemon looked at the men and women.  
He saw the weapons now.  
They had been pulling a large two wheeled cart with them.

They must have had the weapons hidden in there. He had wrongly assumed it was belongings, camping supplies.  
They waited for the Wolf's reaction. But he walked to his dead friend, and knelt beside the small old man.  
He appeared to be praying. They let their guard down, and started setting their camp up.

"The Pokemon must be as weak in this kingdom as the people are."

One of the men laughed. Only the woman with the crossbow stayed on alert. She saw the Pokemon's ear turn in their direction.

"Shut it!"

She snapped at her companion. Another man scoffed.  
He looked around. Seeing the flat stone top of the shrine. He looked to one of his friends.

"Hey, let's cut down a tree, we can use that rock over there, as a table top. Then we can use this as our research center. The table will be great for looking at maps and compiling notes!"

The other man grabbed an ax, and started in on the tree. Meanwhile, the other 3 men started removing the shrine's roof. Once it was off, the second woman giggled.

"Gold! Gemstones! And food! Wow, coming to this shrine was the best idea. We can add the gemstones to our countries war fund, against Rota, and-"

"Shirley! Watch what you say!"

They looked at the Pokémon and dead human. Shirley waved her hand as if she was swatting a fly from her face.

"No worries, Gabrielle! It's just that pitiful Pokemon and dead old man. Anyway- I was saying! I would love to use some of this gold to buy things here, once the war gets underway, we can really-"

***SLAM***

The women turned to look behind them.

"You stupid oaf! Look what you've done!"

They had dropped the large flat stone. And it landed on another rock, that cracked it in two.

"No worries!"

Shirley said, as she went to gather the offerings inside the shrine.

"This thing has walls, it only needed those with a roof and-"

They had suddenly turned pale.

She blinked, looking to where they were, the Lucario stood by the body of the men, enraged. She blinked, and then he had run his claws straight through the woman's stomach. She collapsed to her knees, and whimpered, as she took her last breath.

* * *

_**Currently** _

* * *

After that, all Lucario remembered was a blank. He had heard them when they were talking.  
But he had been so busy praying to Ho-Oh, for the man's soul, that he hadn't been paying attention.  
When they dropped the roof, though, he snapped out of it, looking at the humans. Seeing the food gone. The woman shoving things into a large sack from the shrine, and hearing her suggest they take the shrine walls, as well... It all had him seeing red.  
Literally.  
After that, he-

* * *

Aaron watched from where he sat.  
The Lucario looked sad.  
That was the young man's thought, as he watched the Pokémon looking at his clawed paw in amazement.  
He wondered what the Pokémon was thinking.

"Want to go outside?"

He asked Lucario. The reddish brown eyes darted from its paw, and locked onto Aaron's blue ones.  
Aaron wondered again, what the wolf thought about. His eyes were so piercing, yet gentle. After looking at each other a few minutes, the Lucario nodded.  
Aaron got to his feet, and the Wolf's eyes widened, Aaron was tall. Just like the other humans, was his deceased friend the only small one? Aaron held his hand out to the Pokemon.

"I am Aaron Blakemore. I'm an Aura Guardian, and an... An..."

He suddenly looked sad. The Pokémon looked at him with confusion.

"I am also an Aura Knight... To Cameron Palace..."

The Pokémon was reading his aura, and saw sadness and pain radiating from him strongly.  
He placed his paw in Aaron's outstretched hand, then his other one reached up. He patted at Aaron's face, very gently. The knight smiled.

"You're sweet. I wish we could talk back and forth."

The wolf made a sound in the back of his throat, and then removed his hands from the human. After that, he walked to the window, intending to jump out.  
But, he was still in too much pain, as he went to jump, it suddenly sent pain spiking through his damaged side.

Aaron gently put an arm around him.

"Let's go out the door."

And that's how they headed out.

* * *

Aaron was letting Lucario walk. Eventually, though, they ended up back at the shrine. The wolf looked confused to see that it was all in one piece. He looked around frantically.  
Aaron wondered what he was looking for.  
Then he realized it might be the little man, that the Lucario was looking for.

"Are you looking for that white haired little man who cares for this shrine?"

The wolf-type blinked at him.

"I saw him yesterday, after you were brought to the shrine and had started healing, the day before yesterday.  
I went back to see if I could fix the shrine, that's when I realized the shrine had been fixed, and met your little friend. He was a strange fellow!"

At that, the Pokemon's eyes widened. Aaron felt a headache starting, and there was a buzzing in the back of his mind.

_**~'Not dead?'~** _

Aaron blinked. He had faintly heard that. He looked at the Lucario.

"Did you just ask if the little man had been dead?"

The pokemon looked startled, but nodded.

"No, when I saw him, he seemed fine. Healthy... Why?"

The pokemon just looked at the shrine, running his paw over the stone roof, that he was sure had been broken, before.

_**~'Home...'~** _

"Is this your home?"

Aaron was wincing now, from the pain in his head.  
The Wolf nodded.  
Then blinked back at Aaron as the young man collapsed from the pain in his head.  
Without a second's thought, Lucario picked his new friend up and took him back to the place with the monks.  
He stayed with him, finding out, after listening to Aaron tell a monk about the pain in his head and the communication with Lucario, that their aura's were likely syncing up.  
They were getting more comfortable with each other.

* * *

Later: 

 

When Aaron was sleeping, later that night, Lucario left, racing as fast as his injured body would allow.  
Once he neared the shrine, he sensed a power source. He slowed down. And crept closer.  
Looking around a tree, he grew so startled, that he almost swallowed his own tongue.

There, just coming in for a landing, was Ho-Oh. No doubt about that. But, the closer he got to the ground in front of the shrine, the mighty bird got smaller, and smaller. Finally his colorful body was engulfed in flames, an instant later, the flames had subsided. Revealing the small little man, that Lucario had watched die.

"Come here, please."

He spoke to Lucario softly. The wolf type came out of hiding, blinking at him.

"I suppose you want some explanations?"

Lucario nodded. The old man looked up at the full moon, then headed for a covered over cave. Once inside, he light some lamps, then told his wolf friend to have a seat.  
Once they were seated, crossed legs, and facing each other, the human Ho-Oh stroked his beard.

"In this form, I am Charles Goodshow. In my other, original form: I am Ho-Oh. Now, for the explanation..."

He sighed.

"After you went insane,"

At that, Lucario hung his head.

"-which was not fully, your fault."

The old man added quickly... They eyed each other.

"Also, you are allowed to let me hear your thoughts, if you'd like. Anyway, after that. I was still trying to recover.  
I had never been harmed in my human form. So, my powers took longer to revive me.  
When I finally came to, again, you had killed all, but one, of the humans. It was the one who shot me. You had numerous arrows in you, as well as the sword. I scared her off, and managed to remove the arrows from your body. But, you finally injured me. I had to leave, in order to heal myself. You would not let me near you, at all anymore, after I got the arrows out of you."

_**~'I am sorry!'~** _

The great pokemon in human form, waved it off.

"I am sorry that I had to leave you..."

He sighed, then he went on with what he was saying.

"When I came back, I saw that human: Aaron, I think I heard someone call him... He was carrying you off with his Rappidash's help. You were slung over its back. I sensed no Ill will from him or his pokemon. So, I figured you would be OK."

_**~'What about that human woman, who ran away?'~** _

Mr. Goodshow shrugged.

"Ran away, I suppose. Not my issue. I am becoming disgusted with these humans, I am just worrying about pokemon, for the most part. Humans, they are trying my patients, they claim to worship "the great Ho-Oh", "the great and powerful Ho-Oh". Yet, the majority of them keep doing stupid things that piss me off!"

At that, Lucario frowned.

_**~'What if that human woman makes it home?'~** _

Again, the pokemon in human-form, shrugged.

"What of it?"

_**~'She was with an enemy kingdom who is thinking of attacking!'~** _

The man sighed.

"If that happens, if they do. I will deal with it, if the fighting becomes too drawn out or pokemon are in danger."

Lucario sighed,

_**~'Well, if you do not like humans, then why do you pose as one?'~** _

He waved his paw at the old man's appearance to indicate.

"Because, I don't hate them. I still have some hopes that there will be an era, where they stop acting so stupidly.  
I used to be quite fond of the humans.  
I still hold out hope for a pokemon master... I would love to have a master for each pokemon elemental type:  
 _A water pokemon master._  
 _A fairy pokemon master._  
 _A electric pokemon master._  
 _A rock pokemon master._  
 _A ground pokemon master._  
 _A grass pokemon master._  
 _A bug pokemon master._  
 _A psychic pokemon master._  
 _A dark pokemon master._  
 _A ghost pokemon master._  
 _A poison pokemon master._  
 _A steel pokemon master._  
 _A ice pokemon master._  
 _A flying pokemon master._  
 _A dragon pokemon master._  
 _A fire pokemon master._  
 _A fighting pikemon master._  
And:  
 **A general pokemon master.**  
Someone, who would be a leader for the other masters, and they would all work together for the good of humans and pokemon!  
I would like to have an era where they lead the humans on behalf of us Pokémon."

Lucario was going to ask something else, but they heard a twig break outside. They stayed quiet, listening.

"Lucario!?"

Came the whispered call.  
The Wolf's ears twitched. He and Goodshow watched each other. Then the voice got closer.  
It was definitely Aaron.

"In here, Mr. Aura guardian!"

The small man called out to Aaron, cheerfully.  
Lucario gave him a startled look, he raised an eyebrow.

"What? He's your friend, right?"

The young man had started heading in their direction.

_**~'You don't want me around, any longer?'~** _

"It's not that. I think you would both be good for each other."

_**~'How so?'~** _

"You'll see..."

**~'I want to know! What do yo-?'~**

"Oh! There you are!"

Lucario looked over his shoulder at Aaron, who had just pushed some flaps of leather, that acted as a door, aside.

"Sir, do you live in here?"

He asked the old man, who just smiled at him.  
Yes, Mr. Goodshow was sure of it, seeing Aaron once more, in such close proximity to him. This young man was a key. One of the lights on the path to finding pokemon masters. He wasn't sure how Aaron would be connected, either directly, or indirectly. However, he could feel it.  
Mew was right, when it told the Ho-Oh that Aaron Blakemore was special. His aura was special. This was a young man to keep an eye on. Of that, he was sure.

_**.** _

_**To be continued** _

_**.** _

* * *

_**-A/N #2-** _   
_**What Defines A Pokemon Master Or Masters?:** _

I am not going to deviate from the ending of the movie.  
I loved the movie, even though the ending was bitter-sweet.  
I am NOT planning to suddenly declare Aaron a pokemon master and have him survive.  
So you can be sure that the last thoughts/comments made by Mr. Goodshow's narrative, are not leading to that outcome.  
I figured I should mention that, in case the fear/thought, might occur to anyone else who loved the movie the way it was.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** _

Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.

I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.  
I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.  
I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.  
Copyright/Ownership- All pokemon names and media types are copyrighted to:  
Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.


	3. You're Only Human, After All.

**Author's Notes::**

Hi! Here is another update. I did something at the end, that I don't normally do. I quite literally left it at a cliff hanger. Usually, I try to leave off, at a stopping point. But, I wanted to see if I got more , this way. I write more often, when I get reviews (unless they are nasty/negative or I have a writer's block. Anyway, let me know what you think! Please!

Also, please remember, this story is connected to my "Temperance" series in regards to Ash.

 **Warning** :

Non-detailed lemon here, in this chapter. Some might not even classify it, as an outright lemon.

* * *

**Chapter #3: You're Only Human, After All.**

* * *

After the meeting in Mr. Goodshow's cave, Lucario went back to the temple, with Aaron. The months passed slowly.

Aaron and Lucario grew closer. Becoming very close friends. Lucario watched Aaron when he trained. Eventually he started to train along with his human friend.

Whenever Aaron saw Lucario struggling to use his Auric abilities, he stopped his own training, and worked with the wolf-like Pokémon to help him master aura skills that he had once had trouble with. They passed the time in this way.

During that time- back at Cameron palace, the young queen had a son. She loved him, and, was growing fond of her husband. But, she still was not happy.

Also, tensions were high, between Rota, and 3 other countries. Leftover issues, from Rin's father's shady dealings.

William felt that his family was in danger. So, he sent a messenger out to request that Aaron return. The messenger never made it to Aaron, though.

So, it was around 22 months from the time that Aaron had originally left, before he finally returned. Approximately 5 months after the messenger was dispatched and 14 months after Rin had her baby.

Aaron brought his new friend: Lucario, to the palace with him.

* * *

"Who are you!?"

Aaron, a travel bag slung over his shoulder, blinked at the palace guard. Yeah, sure, Aaron had let his hair grow, and, yeah, sure: he had facial hair now.  
But the outfit, although dirty, was the same. Beside him, stood Lucario. The wolf blinked his startled red eyes up, at the guards, then at Aaron.

"I'm Sir Aaron Blakemore."

The aura guardian said, as he narrowed his eyes at the man; they squinted at him- and after some starring, they finally saw it through the hair on his face.

"Ah~! It is you, Sir Aaron!"

Said the older of the two guards. The younger one, who had only been a guard for half a year, blinked.

"So, he's safe to enter?"

He asked, clueless. The older guard nodded, and let Aaron past him.

* * *

"Aaron?!"

He looked up, turning slightly, as the young queen rushed to him. Lucario glanced from one, to the other as the blond hugged Aaron desperately. Aaron's arms hung loosely at his sides, though. He seemed to be frowning.

Lucario looked at their auras.  
Aaron's was displaying pain, a deep sadness, as well as love for the woman who had him in her arms.  
She, on the other hand, was showing the same emotions, as well as joy, and an extremely strong regret.  
Lucario found that he was very confused.  
He made a sound in the back of his throat. Aaron blinked at him, from over Rin's head.

_**'What is it, Lucario?'** _

_**'Who is this woman?'** _

_**'A friend.'** _

_**'That can't be all that she is.'** _

_**'There was a time, not long ago, when we were more than friends.'** _

_**'And now?'** _

_**'Now... Well-'** _

"Aaron, did you hear me?"

He blinked, glancing back down to Rin.

"No, sorry. I didn't. Lucario was curious, asking questions..."

She glanced at the wolf.

"Lucario was- ? Hmmm..."

She trailed off, considering what he'd just said.

"Sir Aaron! So you're OK!"

All 3 looked to a stairwell just beyond the queen. There, leaning heavily on a servant, was William. Rin's husband. He wore only a pair of white pants, most of his torso was covered in white bandages.

"William, you should be resting!"

Rin chided, pulling away from Aaron. Lucario looked at Aaron's aura once more and saw a very prominent rage. But, it didn't seem directed at anyone. Rin walked up to her husband.

"I'll go back to bed, only if you send him to my rooms later. I need to talk to him."

She nodded.

"I'll have him taken to see you, after I have gotten him settled in some rooms."

William smiled at that.

"Very well."

He said, kissing her cheek. Then he let the servant lead him away.

"So,"

Aaron said, as Rin walked back down the steps to where he and Lucario stood. The wolf's eyes darted from her, to his friend, who sounded ready to battle, rather than talk. Aaron was readjusting the bag over his shoulder, as he went on.

"What happened to your husband, my lady queen?"

Lucario ears flagged, hearing the bitterness in his best friend's voice. Rin, looking depressed, and suddenly very sad, walked up to, and right past Aaron.

"For now, follow me. Please. I'll explain once you're able to get settled in a room."

"Lucario will need his own room."

She stopped, looking startled.

"He will? He is not one if you're-?"

"No, he's not a caught Pokémon. He's my best friend."

He said, cutting her off shortly. She looked startled, then hurt, again. Before she finally nodded.

"Very well. Sir Lucario will have a room near to your own..."

She said, once more walking ahead of them.

Lucario looked at Aaron's back.

_**'I could sleep on the floor of your room...'** _

He pointed out.

_**'Just let me do what I want.'** _

Lucario sighed heavily.

_**'As you wish. It's not as if I can counter your words, to her.'** _

_**'She and I need to work out our relationship standing. I'm being selfish, using you as a reason to get my way, any small way that I can. For that, my friend, I am truly sorry.'** _

Lucario just gave a verbal sound from his throat. Humans were complicated creatures... But, then, he supposed that they might think the same of Pokémon...

* * *

_**1 hour 15 minutes later:** _

* * *

Aaron sat on his bed, Lucario at the window seat in Aaron's room, the queen sat in a chair, watching Aaron dry his hair with a towel. He had a towel around his waist, and was otherwise naked.

_**'He must be doing this on purpose!'** _

She thought, catching her eyes roam over his bare chest. He had just come out of a shower. Making her wait, while he took the shower. And, now, she found herself in this situation.

What would she do if that towel around his waist were to slip any further? Well... She supposed she was OK, since Lucario was there... But, really... Aaron had more muscle on him now, then when-

"Rin!"

She startled, noticing the way he was looking at her. His eyes piercing electric blue. He had shaved in the bathroom, as well she longed to run her fingers along his handsome jaw-

"Yes?"

She asked, seeing him arch an eyebrow.

"You said you'd tell me about William."

Her face fell. Yes, William... Suddenly she sighed.

"We sent a messenger to fetch you, a number of months ago. But, we heard nothing back. The man just... Vanished."

He nodded. That didn't surprise him.

"Well... The reason the messenger was sent, was because I was attacked. I... Was nearly killed, actually."

Both Aaron and Lucario looked concerned.

"Was the person caught?"

Aaron asked. She nodded.

"Yes, and, it was not from an enemy nation. It was from William's home country."

She said, tears swimming in her own blue eyes. Aaron frowned.

"Why w-"

"We didn't know, so, he contacted his younger brother, and his family claimed to not know anything about it."

"Claimed?"

She nodded.

"Once I was well, again, we traveled to the kingdom, he was from, in the Sinnoh region. Everything seemed well enough, we had left our son, James, here. William's family was welcoming and things went well. After we had been there about a week and, maybe... 4 days, we left for home."

"And...?"

She smiled. She knew he would pick up, that something had happened.

"The carriage was more than halfway back to Rota, when we were attacked by a Toxicroak."

_**'What is a Toxicroak?'** _

Aaron asked Lucario.

_**'A poison Pokémon. Very large, very nasty, and ugly to boot.'** _

Said the wolf. Aaron thanked him, then looked at Rin.

"And...? What happened?"

He prompted her. She sighed.

"William recognized an ornament, that the creature wore. It belonged to his father. It was going after me, and William protected me from most of the attack. One of our guards dispatched the beast, finally. But, not quickly enough.

William's male parts took a serious hit. His stomach, legs and back were also seriously injured...That was 2 weeks ago, now..."

"You're not going to tell me, that it left him infertile, are you?"

Aaron asked, frowning.  
Rin, looking at her hands, sighed.

"Somewhat. Well, if he is no longer capable of doing the actions required to impregnate someone, then... Yes."

"Huh?"

"His male parts were burned and... Partially melted, Aaron-"

She said softly, as Aaron and Lucario both flinched, at the idea. Lucario, looking at the humans out of the corner of his eyes, crossed his legs, without thinking as Rin went on.

"- If one can no longer have intercourse, then one cannot conceive... So, in a way, yeah, he was left sort of infertile."

She said, a sad look on her face.  
Aaron eyed his former lover.  
He wished that he dared- his hands itched yo touch her.  
His arms wanted to hold her.  
His lips longed to- he shook that thought from his mind.  
She wasn't his anymore.  
Actually, had she ever been his?

"So-"

He started, annoyed with himself.

"What does that have to do with me. I'm a simple knight."

She blinked.

"Well... You're actually to be promoted to captain of the knights."

"Still, what happened to William doesn't hav-"

"It does! He wanted to make you into a personal knight for myself and James."

Aaron frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"Allowing your former lover so much time alone with you? He's generous!"

He said stiffly. She froze, then glanced away, blushing.

_**'What is a lover?'** _

Lucario asked his friend.

_**'Never you mind.'** _

Aaron was mad, that was quite clear. Suddenly, the young man got to his feet.

"My Queen,"

He said, drawing Rin's attention as he gently grabbed her elbow and lifted her from her seat as polite as he forcefully could.

"Aaron? I... I'm-"

"I'll show you to the door."

He said. She sighed.

"Will you see us later?"

"Yeah... I suppose."

He said, gently putting her on the outside of the door to his room. Their eyes met briefly, then he closed the door before she could say anything else.

_**'I am not used to human customs, yet. But... Wasn't that what would be deemed: Rude?'** _

_**'I think it could be. But, I am done being polite and getting stepped on for it.'** _

Lucario just watched him. Then a moment later, the wolf got to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

_**'You had her set up a room, for me. I'll use it, and let you rest. Pick me up, whenever you see the king.'** _

He said, waving over his shoulder, as he opened the door, and left. Aaron sighed, now he HAD to take a nap.  
He had gotten so used to having Lucario with him all of the time.  
He felt like he had made a mistake in requesting a room just for Lucario.

He sighed, realizing he was still in only a towel. He threw some pants on, and flopped, tiredly, onto his bed.

_**'At least the bed is soft.'** _

He said aloud.

_**'Mine is, as well.'** _

Said Lucario from a room down the hall. Aaron chuckled. He had forgotten, he wasn't alone.

_**'Get some rest, while you can, my dearest friend. Who knows what we have ahead of us...'** _

_**'I will. Master Aaron, thank you...'** _

_**'For what?'** _

_**'Asking me to come with you. Insisting that I get a room of my own. Being my friend. Treating me like a person, instead if a tool... Take your pick.'** _

Aaron smiled at that.

_**'You are most welcome. It's the least that I can do. You pulled me through a deep depression. A very hard time.'** _

* * *

**Hours later:**

* * *

Aaron, with Lucario by his side, sat in front of William's bed. The man did not look well. That was another thing that Aaron and Lucario agreed on.

"So..."

Aaron said, he and Lucario had now been sitting here for 10 minutes.

"Rin told you about my condition?"

William asked, looking over some documents he had to sign. Something to do with affairs of state, Aaron assumed.

"Uh, yeah. I am sorry to h-"

"You can have Rin, if you want."

"Excuse me?"

William looked at Aaron, the anger was clear in the Knight's voice.

"I am no longer able to be with her in the way, that a husband should. She needs more heirs, should something happen to James. Which, given the current atmosphere and world events around us all... It's not unheard of."

"So, I'm what? A stud horse now?"

"Not at all. You still love her. Of that I'm sure."

William said.

_**'Should I go?'** _

Lucario asked mentally, while he made a grunting sound in his throat.

_**'No. Please, stay.'** _

"And, my KING, how does Rin feel...?"

William sighed.

"Neither she, nor I am in love. At most, we are close friends. It's you that she called out for, when she got pregnant with James. It's you she has called out for every time before and after that. Then she cries herself to sleep, apologizing.  
And in her sleep, she still calls out your name. We haven't actually been in the same bed since she was 6 months pregnant. We only kiss when it is needed in public, and when we are separating, its on the cheek."

He said, matter of factually. Aaron felt his rage dying down.

_**'She still loves me?'** _

_**'It would seem so.'** _

Aaron sighed, running his hair through his bangs, and fisting his hand in his hair.

"I suppose, if I did this, and she ever had any children by me, they would be, officially your own?"

He asked, eyeing William. The man nodded.

"I need to think about it..."

"Understandable. But, in the meantime, could you please become her... And James' personal guard? You are also the captain of the knights. Giving you full authority."

"You're so kind,"

Aaron said a bit bitterly. William shrugged.

"If you and Rin do take up, together, though... You should do it soon. I don't know how much longer I will be alive, my body took a lot if poison. Every movement is agonizing."

"Would you like Lucario and I, to try and heal you with aura...?"

"No. I want your energy used to protect my wife and son."

Aaron nodded. He bowed and after William dismissed him, he and Lucario left.

_**'So, he was asking you to mate with Lady Rin?'** _

Aaron blushed at the way his friend put it.

_**'That's the just if it... But, it wouldn't be unpleasant for either of us. That is, if she really does still love me.'** _

_**'Have you looked at her aura recently?'** _

_**'No, not since just before I left here and net you. Why?'** _

_**'Look at it, when she's around you. That will tell you if she really is in love with you.'** _

Aaron sighed.

_**'I will see...'** _

* * *

Days went by, turning into weeks. And then months.

Aaron found out what Lucario meant, not long after their discussion. But, he couldn't bring himself to mention what William had said.

He had been fitted for his uniform during that time, and was guarding her as he had been asked. He was moved to a room closer to her own, but Lucario had said he wanted to stay in the one he had.

It was 4 months after his strange conversation with William, when he woke up during the night hearing soft crying. It was coming from Rin's room.

He threw his uniform on, out of habit, and knocked on her door. He heard a soft gasp, and then her voice, asking who it was. When he said it was him, she flung the door open, pulled him to her, closing the door behind him, and kissed him full on the mouth.

When she broke the kiss with the startled knight, she looked up at him.

"I am so sorry..."

"For-?"

"Everything my father did to you."

He stiffened a bit, remembering his own father's grave.

"It wasn't your fault... Is that why you were crying?"

She nodded, hugging him.

"I had a nightmare. It... It was of your father's execution. I was made to watch it. And... I'm a horrible person, Aaron..."

"How does that make you horrible? You did not enjoy it..."

"Because, I thought: "thank the gods, that it's not Aaron... That he is safe..." So, you see, I am horrible."

She said, crying again as he sighed, putting his arms around her.

"That doesn't make you horrible. It makes you human..."

He whispered. Gently, he tilted her face up to his, and kissed her softly. She sniffled, blinking, but then she closed her eyes and kissed him back softly.

Within a few minutes, she had deepened the kiss, and her fingers were working on the buttons of his uniform.

He groaned, as she pulled him back, towards her bed. By the time the back of her knees hit the bed, his shirt and jacket were unfastened, and pulled out of his pants. He started kissing down her throat, as she undid his belt, unfastened his pants and slid her hand inside.

"Rin..."

"... Aaron..."

His lips found hers again as they fell onto the bed.

* * *

The next morning Aaron awoke to the call of a very concerned Lucario ringing in his mind:

_**'Master Aaron! Are you OK!?'** _

Aaron groaned softly, as he started to wake up.

_**'Lucario!?'** _

_**'Master?! You're OK!'** _

_**'Yes, of course. Why, wouldn't I be?'** _

_**'I came to wake you, for the day's training session.'** _

_**'Oh, I am in Queen Rin's room. I'm OK.'** _

_**'Shall I meet you there, then?'** _

_**'No. Uh... We...'** _

Aaron glanced at the naked queen, laying on top of him. She was fast asleep. He was trying to think of how to explain this, to the Pokémon.

_**'She... That is, the Queen and I... We... Uh. Mated, last night.'** _

_**'Oh,'** _

_**'So. How long does it take human women to reproduce?'** _

Aaron nearly choked on his own tongue.

_**'We aren't necessarily going to have a child.'** _

_**'But, is that not the reason to mate?'** _

_**'It is, generally. However-'** _

_**'However-?'** _

Aaron sighed.

_**'We will talk about this later. Please?'** _

_**'Understood. I shall train alone today...'** _

_**'Thank you, Lucario- I'm sorry about this.'** _

_**'I suppose I should get used to this, now?'** _

_**'No. I'll work it out, so that I can guard her, attend to her needs and still do things with you, my friend.'** _

After that Lucario was silent for a few minutes. Then, just as Rin started to wake up, he heard Lucario's answer:

_**'OK, Master Aaron. Thank you.'** _

Then Aaron felt the mental connection break.  
He sighed softly.  
Then he startled, when Rin sat up in all of her naked glory.  
He leaned up as she leaned down.  
Their lips met in a soft kiss- that quickly turned wild, hungry and then became more than a simple kiss as she slid her hips onto him. Whimpering as he filled her up. Within moments, they were making love again.

After a while, both were lying limp, limbs tangled and sweaty skin cooling. She hugged him to her, she was still connected to him intimately.

"Are you mad that I seduced you?"

She asked softly... He sighed, and gently, slowly, he started combing his fingers through her long golden hair.

"No."

He said, simply. She blinked at him.

"You should be..."

"William didn't tell you that he asked me to become your lover. Even asked me to have children with you... Did he?"

She looked at him, her eyes wide. She realized then, that, after this morning, and last night, she was likely pregnant now. It was the time of the month when she was the most fertile.

"He said that...?"

He nodded, hugging her to him-

"Yes, my love-"

\- He said, as he claimed her lips again, and rolled them over so that she was below him. He then hooked an arm under her knee, and started all over again. He didn't care anymore.  
Consequences be damned! He loved her, and he was going to show it.

* * *

**Days later:**

* * *

Aaron leaned against the wall in the nursery, he smiled softly at Rin, as she sat on the floor, playing with her 14 month old son, James. Lucario stood close by.

_**'Aren't there better things we could be doing, master?'** _

_**'I'm your friend, Lucario. You don't need to call me master.'** _

_**'That is dodging the question.'** _

Aaron sighed softly. Rin heard it and glanced over at them.

"My lady, Queen,"

Aaron said, bowing to Rin, once he saw her attention on them.

"We will be back in a few minutes. But, Lucario and I need to discuss something."

She nodded. And Aaron left. Ordering two knights to stand guard outside the room.  
After that, he went to a room, not far away, to talk.

"We are doing an important job. What else would you have us do?"

He asked the wolf, his hands on his hips, as he arched an eyebrow at Lucario.

_**'Scouting. Finding infiltration points, and spies. Defending the other humans...?'** _

Aaron shook his head.

"I am a knight. While it is my duty to protect the people, my first duty is protecting my ruler. If a nation's ruler falls, the people are in danger."

Lucario cocked his head, trying to see his reasoning.

"Look, Why don't we-"

He stopped, both of their heads snapping to the direction of the door. They heard the sound of glass breaking, and then a scream.

"That was Rin!"

Aaron said, going deathly pale. He raced out if the room so fast that his aura guardian hat fell off his head.  
Lucario was quick on his heels.

When they got to the nursery, they found Rin being held back, by a knight as she screamed and sobbed, reaching in the direction of a shattered window.  
 **The knight was watching as the other knight examined the broken nursery window.**

"Rin!?"

"Oh! Aaron! Aaron, please!"

"What happened?"

He asked, as Rin rushed into his arms. The knights looked at him, as she sobbed into his chest.

"Well, sir..."

One of them started.

"Oh Aaron, it's James! Someone took my baby!"

Aaron frowned.

_**'Lucario, go, please!?'** _

The Pokémon nodded and took off, raceing out of the window.

"Come on, let's get you into your room. You need to rest."

Aaron said. He ordered the two knights in the room to clean up the shattered glass, and repair the window. Then he lead her out and back to her room. She was sobbing brokenly, as she clung to him. Once in her room, he settled her in her bed, then he started to leave.

"Aaron... My baby, please find him!"

"We will."

He said, kissing her softly on the lips. Then he left. He retrieved the hat he had lost earlier, in his mad dash. Then he left the palace.

"Rapidash!"

He called, tossing a Pokéball. Once he was on the flaming unicorn, he tossed a second ball. A pidgeot appeared.

"To the sky, my friend! Watch for anyone carrying a child who might look suspicious."

The large bird took off, as Aaron urged Rapidash to start moving.

_**'Lucario!?'** _

_**'Here.'** _

_**'Anything yet?!'** _

_**'I have a scent, along with the baby's scent.'** _

_**'I'm on my way.'** _

_**'Do you know where I am?'** _

**'** _**P _idgeot_ is in the sky.'** _

_**'That doesn't answer my inquiry.'** _

Aaron smiled. Despite the situation, he enjoyed bantering with his friend.

**_'Tell me where you are, I'm on Rapidash. I should take only a moment, to get to where you are.'_ **

**_'Yes.'_ **

* * *

Lucario lept through the trees, he could sense Aaron drawing closer. The wolf was moving more slowly, now, as he watched the human with the child. He didn't want to confront the kidnapper on his own. He feared the child would be hurt.

' _ **Almost there.'**_

Said Aaron, in his mind.

_**'There is a cliff. Or, rather, a... Revine, would be better to call it... It is not far from here.'** _

He said to Aaron. The fear in his thoughts was evident.

_**'Stop them! Don't let them any closer to it!'** _

_**'Yes, Sir Aaron!'** _

After that, Aaron heard nothing else from Lucario, which worried him. Then, finally, he found the cliff. And Rapidash skidded to a stop... Aaron froze where he sat, not sure how to proceed. The hooded kidnapper was holding the young prince be a leg, over the edge of the cliff.

The boy was so stricken by fear that he was quiet. Or, he might have been unconscious. Aaron was unsure which it was. Lucario was frozed, an aura sphere formed between his paws. The kidnapper didn't notice Aaron yet. So, he saw an advantage there, however... How to use it...?

Finally, Aaron came to the only conclusion he could thing of. He prayed it would work, as me leaned over to whisper in the Rapidash's ear. The flame unicorn's years twitched, flagging as she listened to her master's plan. At first, she clearly refused, but, finally, once he assured her he would be OK (something he was unsure of) she agreed.

_**'Lucario... I'm here.'** _

_**'I know. What should I do, Sir Aaron?'** _

_**'On the count of 3, hit him with that sphere.'** _

_**'What!? But, Sir... The baby!'** _

_**'I will save him.'** _

_**'...'** _

_**'Trust me!'** _

_**'Very well...'** _

_**'Good.'** _

Aaron tapped the neck of the Rappidash, having set up a similar count for her. Each time he said a number in his mind, he tapped her neck.

_**'1... 2... 3!'** _

Lucario loosed the aura sphete, just as Rapidash raced out of the tree line to the left of the man or woman. The human looked at Aaron, and was slow to tract as the sphere hit him/her. A female scream was heard, and she was sent flying back.

She lost her grip on the prince, and he fell into the abyss. At the same instant he started falling, Aaron was standing on Rapidash's back.

The unicorn stopped at the edge of the cliff, at the last possible second, and Aaron jumped, falling after the child, head first over the cliff.

_**'MASTER!?'** _

Lucario, a horrified expression on his face, rushed to the edge. He couldn't see them at all, even though everything had just happened, and only in a matter of seconds. It was so dark and deep down there.

_**'Get the kidnapper! Take her to the palace, I'll be fine,'** _

_**'But...!'** _

Lucario felt a sudden pain, through their mental link.

_**'Go... Lucario...'** _

The wolf saw the flash of an aura, then he felt the connection sever between them.

_**'MASTER!?'** _

He let out a howle of frustration.

_**'Master told me and Pidgeot to wait.'** _

Rapidash said, as she lay down, watching the spot her master had vanished at. He looked at her, he was still on his paws and knees.

_**'Master told you what to do...'** _

She pointed out, nodding her head to the unconscious human off to the side. He looked at the unicorn, then watched as the Pidgeot dove down after Aaron.

_**'You will bring him back?'** _

_**'Yes, whatever we must do, we WILL bring him back.'** _

She said, he sighed heavily, and got to his feet.

_**'I'll trust you...'** _

_**'Thank you, Master Lucario.'** _

He did a double take at her use of the title, but, said nothing. He grabbed the human woman, and slung her over his shoulder, then he took off through the forest. Heading for Cameron palace.

 

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer** :

Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.

I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.  
I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.  
I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.  
Copyright/Ownership- All Pokémon names and media types are copyrighted to:  
Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.


	4. Rescue

 

* * *

**Chapter #4: Rescue  
**

* * *

_**4 hours ago: Aaron, in free fall-** _

* * *

He knew that, as a bigger person, he would fall faster than the young prince. However, it was a matter of catching the passed-out child, rather than to fall uselessly past the child.  
When he saw the prince, Aaron realized he had misjudged his angel of descent. He used a burst of his auric energies, to propel himself towards a wall of the ravine. He then kicked off from that, creating a pattern of directing his fall be bouncing from rock to rock with his feet, and using small bursts of auric energy. Aaron had already cut his connection to Lucario, needing to focus. One final dash/jump and Aaron grabbed the boy. The angel he grabbed the child at, though... Caused him to slam into the wall nearest him.

He shielded James with his body, trying to right himself and slow his fall without expending too much auric energy. However, after he let out a final burst of energy, he accidentally misjudged his next jump off, and screamed in pain, as his back and ribs hit the jagged rocks. He was sure that the skin had been torn into, judging from the mind-numbing, white-hot pain he felt. With the toddler still clutched in his arms, held tightly to his chest. He tried again, to use his aura, but the pain was too bad. The blue light flared around his body, and then died out as he lost consciousness.

_**'Rin...'** _

He thought, weakly, then he knew no more, as the ground raced towards the knight and prince, he thought he felt wetness. But, he might have been imagining it.

* * *

Pigeot flew after it's master, but, just before it could catch a hold of him, Aaron splashed into the river. The large bird let out a cry of frustration. Then circled, waiting. It flew along the river, and still no sigh of it's master. Finally, it gave up and returned to where Rappidash waited.

* * *

_**Now:** _

* * *

Lucario carried his prisoner all the way back to the castle as instructed. He deposited the woman in front of Rin, William and about 10 guards, by flinging her to the ground and threatening her with an aurasphere. He was clearly EXTREMELY distraught. Rin looked at the woman, then at the wolf Pokémon.

"Aaron...? And, my baby?"

He looked away, as the guards carried the prisoner off. Rin's knees gave out, she fell to the floor in shock and fear.

"A-Are... Lucario! Look at me! Please?!"

He did.

"A... Are t-they dead?"

The wolf gave her a startled look. He grunted his denial and shook his head. Then he turned to leave, he wanted to find his master. All Rin and William could do was watch the Pokémon leave. After Lucario was gone, William gently touched his wife's shoulder.

"I am sure they will make it. You need to have faith in the man you love..."

She just hoped William was right about that.

* * *

Lucario raced back as fast as he could, but still it had taken him almost an hour and a half to bring that heavy human female to the castle. Rappidash should have gotten Aaron back here with her speed, by now. The same with Pigeot, so... What was taking so long!? When he finally found his way back to the ravine, he found both Pigeot and Rappidash. They were still looking over the edge.

_**'Where is the master!?'** _

He asked them. They looked up, then.

_**'Pigeot could not retrieve him. The two fell into a river with a fast current,'** _

Said the flame unicorn calmly. Lucario found his anger surging.

_**'Then, why are you two not out LOOKING FOR HIM!?'** _

He demanded.

_**'We were ordered to wait here for him. So, we will wait.'** _

She stated calmly.

_**'You are both useless wastes of flesh, fur and feathers!"** _

He snapped and ran off. Rappidash sighed heavily. But still, she did as she was ordered and stayed. So did Pigeot. They both believed strongly in their master.

* * *

_**'What kind of Pokémon are they?!'** _

Lucario wondered as he raced off to find his master.

_**'What if he was injured!? What if-!?'** _

And on and on, these thoughts swirled as he frantically looked for his master. The boy was barely a concern. He only really cared that his friend was safe and unharmed!

* * *

"Meeew...!?"

It was a sharp, high-pitched sound.

"Ugh..."

The young man groaned.

"Me-Meew!"

There it was again!

"Ow... Uh- My head... And, back... Huh?"

Aaron, with James still in his arms, rolled off of his back, onto his side. Above him, Mew floated. It was flitting around excitedly. Aaron smiled, despite the pain.

"Mew!"

It squeaked happily. Aaron realized that both, he, and the prince were soaked to the bone. A river flowed swiftly, off to his left. He had a feeling they had been carried downstream a ways. Otherwise, Pigeot would have been here to help by now.

"Hello, my old... Friend.. ... D-did you create... A... Bubble, to he-ahh~oh, that hurts! To help... Us land?"

"Mew! M-Mewww!"

It chirped, excitedly. Aaron laughed, then cried out in pain. He was sure he had some broken bones, ribs were likely broken... Maybe a punctured lung. And his ankle (he looked down, 'yup, it's broken' he thought) was definitely broken... At the very least. He looked down at the golden haired child in his arms. Then back to Mew.

"My friend, can you please help me get back to my Pokémon friends?"

The feline blinked at him. Then, Aaron suddenly found a large pink bubble forming around him and the child. He knew that was the best way Mew knew to help. He held the boy tightly, as the bubble lifted into the air and flew back upstream. Exhausted, and in a lot of pain, Aaron fell asleep again.

* * *

Half way to where Rappidash waited, Lucario ran past the peculiar sight of a pinkish cat as it flew through the air-

'That's the Mew!'

\- Overhead. Just under it, floating along, was a large pink bubble. Inside:

'Master Aaron!'

He thought with alarm, and changed direction in order to follow it. By the time he caught up, Mew was sitting on the ground, panting heavily and Aaron and James lay close by, with Rappidash gently nuzzling them. Rather than wait for them to wake up, Lucario took Aaron and ran back to the palace. He was heavily injured. Meanwhile, Rappidash and Pigeot managed to get the young prince back.

* * *

He felt so relaxed. A cool hand was resting against his forehead. Slowly, the sensation of sounds started to wash over him. Groaning, he opened his eyes.

"Aaron! Oh, thank the gods!"

Rin cried as she hugged him while crying.

"R...r-Rin...?"

He asked weakly. She pulled back, framed his face with her hands and kissed him softly.

"Your home..."

She whispered against his lips.

"How bad am I?"

He asked. She sighed softly.

"I'd like to know how you got hurt so badly..."

She said softly. He just looked at her.

"Alright, then: Badly broken ribs, front and back. The ankle bone/joint is broken. You were asleep for 2 months and 8 days. You had a concussion, and -"

"Wait... What!"

"Huh?"

She blinked at him.

"Over 2 months?"

He asked, taking her hand in his. Everything hurt. Had it really been 2 months?

"Yes. What I just told you about, was AFTER your body had that long to heal, Aaron."

He paled a bit.

"I see..."

He signed.

"Also... I'm 2 months pregnant. It's your baby, Aaron"

He blinked.

"Oh..."

He said softly. She waited, and when the realization finally sunk in, he got a big, somewhat goofy, grin on his handsome face.

"We... We're having a baby?!"

He asked as she laughed, leaning down to kiss him softly.

"Yes..."

She said softly.

"I love you, Rin!"

"And I, You..."

She said, kissing him.

* * *

It took Aaron several more months to finally fully recover with the help of Pokémon with healing abilities and physical therapists. By the time he was able to move normally and walk again, Rin was 5 and a half months along in her pregnancy. For the majority of their kingdom's people, it was the King's child she was carrying. Only a very select few in the palace knew of William's condition, and that it prevented him from ever do anything that would lead to reproduction again. The young prince, William's son: James, would be the only heir from William. But, Aaron was fine with people believing the child belonged to Rin's husband. He was just happy to know that it was his baby, not William's and that Rin loved him.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.

I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.  
I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.  
I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.  
Copyright/Ownership- All Pokémon names and media types are copyrighted to:  
Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.


	5. Death & Life...

_**Posted on: 10-10-17 At: 1:00 PM  
** _ _**(USA CST; GMT: -6:00)** _

* * *

_**A/N:** _

_**Can't think of what I should say here...** _

* * *

_**.** _

_**Chapter #5: Death & Life...** _

_**.** _

Rin moaned softly and rolled over in Aaron's bed, she blinked her blue eyes open and looked around, then smiled. He was up at the crack of dawn again... Probably training Lucario. Sitting up, she held the blankets to her bare chest. Then rested a hand against her swollen belly as she felt her baby kick inside of her. Aaron had been very protective of her, and her son since the incident. And, in turn, Lucario had been very protective of Aaron. The knight who was in command as the other knights, had done an overhaul of their security aspects and how the patrols ran. As for the woman who had taken James, Aaron had questioned her numerous times, now. But she refused to say a word. Even when William ordered her subjected to extreme pain. Aaron could only find out from his Lucario, that the woman was an infiltrator previously. He told Rin that Lucario had apparently killed her allies, at one point. But, Aaron wasn't really sure when or why he had killed them.

Rin was now 8 months pregnant. She was shoring, obviously she would be. But, she wasn't showing as some expected. So, a lot of the palace staff assumed that she actually wasn't really as far along as she and her midwife thought. She rarely saw William anymore, and spent nearly every night with Aaron in his room. Even when they did nothing but sleep. He claimed it was easier to protect her this way. She didn't doubt that. But... People were talking about their relationship now. It was obvious that she was spending the nights with him.

Things had progressed calmly, that was, until this morning. As she came more fully awake, she noticed a tenseness around the palace. Frowning, she got up and slipped her sleep clothes on, and then a robe. She paced to the door in bare feet. Then, blinked when she found a guard right outside Aaron's door.

"Ummm. M- May I please pass?"

She asked the female guard. The woman shook her head. Rin frowned.

"I command you to let me through!"

"Sir Aaron said you would say that, my queen. But I cannot. There has been an incident."

"What sort of-"

"Please, just back in Sir Aaron's room!"

The knight insisted. Rin, annoyed, did as she was told... But she didn't like it. As she turned around, her arms folded over her chest, she went to the window seat, and opened the windows. If one was not 8 months pregnant, that person could climb through the window, onto the small balcony. But, since she WAS 8 months pregnant, her current condition prevented that. However, if she leaned out as far as her belly would allow... She frowned angrily, at the guards that she saw stationed below the window. Not 1, nor 2... But, 4 guards were stationed below the window. That confirmed, Aaron was being more than over protective! Something else had happened! She pulled her body back into the window and slammed it shut in her anger. The female guard came rushing in at the sound. Rin's quick, panic driven mind had her acting.

"Your Highness?!"

"I'm sorry!"

Rin muttered, bashing the woman in the back of the head with a heavy book. The female knight crumpled to the floor unconscious. Rin tossed the book: "Rules of Engagement" onto Aaron's bed.

_**'It's a good thing that Aaron has always been something of a bookworm. And that he likes those boring war tactics and rule books.'** _

She thought as she let herself out of the room. The halls were deserted. Not the sound of a single person in any room she passed. It was creepy. She walked slowly and quietly down the halls. Her ears straining for any sound. After about 15 minutes, she was getting very scared. That's when she rounded a corner, intent on heading to her baby boy's room, and she bumped into a man's chest. Hands grabbed her around the upper arms. She screamed, stumbling back. But found herself pulled back against the chest, and lips were on hers. Her wide light blue eyes blinked into his electric blue ones. These lips, the way the arms slid around her. Sighing into his mouth, she closed her eyes and kissed Aaron back. He smiled into the kiss, slowly breaking the connection as he felt her relax.

"You nearly scared me ha-"

She started but his expression turned very serious.

"What happened to Phoebe?"

"Huh?"

"The female knight at my bedroom door."

"Uh... Well, she's taking a nap... On... your floor..."

"Why?"

"Erm... Well-"

"Rin..."

His voice held a tense warning tone. She bit her lip, looking anywhere but at him...

"Instead of her hitting the books, the book hit her..."

"Huh?!"

He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I beaned her with your "Rules of Engagement..." So- yeah... That happened..."

She said looking uncomfortable. He closed his eyes, she could tell he was counting to 10.

"Why were you keeping me in there?!"

She demanded, ignoring his annoyance.

"- And, how did you know I was here?"

She added. He sighed heavily.

"Lucario sensed your energy, he told me that you were moving from my room. And where you were... I could sense your distress..."

"Oh..."

"As for the first question- follow me. There's been an... Incident, and I wanted you kept in the room until it was neutralized. But, now that you are out- might as well come with me."

He said, taking her by the hand and leading her to the place he had just come from.

"Is James alright?"

She asked her lover as she went with him.

"Of course he is, he was the first one I checked when the guards woke me up... After making sure you were OK, that is."

"Well... That wasn't hard, considering we were sharing a bed."

She giggled softly. He smiled.

"Well. That is another perk for sharing a bed."

He agreed, winking at her over his shoulder... However, His face suddenly grew serious, once more.

"That expression is scaring me,"

Rin said and blinked when he stopped walking, causing her to stop, as well.

"It's William, Rin. He was severely hurt."

He said softly. Her eyes widened and the next thing Aaron knew, she had run off. He assumed that she went to see her husband. Deep down, he resented that title. He wanted to be that for her. It hurt a bit, to see her run off to her husband... But, he knew she had a right. The man did father her first living child. He was king, and the father of the future king...

_**'What is wrong?!'** _

Came Lucario's worried voice in his mind. Aaron smiled to himself, as he followed after Rin at a slower pace.

_**'Rin is coming. Let her in, please. And... Nothing is wrong, my friend. Thank you!'** _

He said in his mind. He felt extreme doubt about his well-being, from the wolf. But, Lucario finally just agreed to let her in.

* * *

The door opened just as Rin was about to knock on it. Blinking, she lowered the hand she'd had lifted. She blinked, then started to smile at the Pokemon who had opened the door. However, he just stared at her, so she just greeted Lucario with a quiet nod, as she passed him, entering the room. Once fully in the room, she could smell blood. The palace doctor was beside William. Who had a bandage around his throat, and his torso. There were blood stains spotting the white material in numerous places. She also saw that his breathing was ragged.

"I've done all that I can, My Queen..."

The doctor said sadly, drawing her gaze to him, as he got to his feet.

"I'll let you have some time with him."

She nodded as she sat on the side of her husband's bed, and moved the blanket, she looked at the gauze covering his upper body. Sighing a shaky breath out, she gently covered him with the blanket, and gently caressed his face, brushing some of the bangs away from his forehead and the sides of his face. His eyes opened up, it seemed to cause a lot of energy, to do so. She smiled at him.

"R... Rin."

He said, raising his hand to cover her hand where it rested against his face.

"How did this happen?"

She asked him softly. Lucario was leaning against the wall beside the open door, his arms crossed, and his legs crossed at the ankles. His eyes darted to look out into the hall, as he listened to Rin talking to William... Aaron was mirroring Lucario's post, his back to the room, his hat was covering his eyes as he listened, as well. Lucario could sense a dis-ease from Aaron. He knew it was because of Rin. He resented the queen, because his master was hurting.

"I was a-asleep... And-"

"It hurts to talk? I'll tell her, my king."

Said Aaron as he swung around the corner and into the room. He tilted his hat up and walked in, his eyes sad, as William nodded gratefully. Rin blinked up at Aaron. Her hand still resting against her husband's cheek.

"A man got in here. We're still trying to figure out exactly HOW he managed it. He is dead now, but, he had released the woman we've been *questioning*..."

At that, he gave William a frown. The two men had been at odds about how to go about questioning the woman. William had ordered torture and heavy amounts of pain, for interrogation. Aaron had refused to be a part of it. Sighing softly, Aaron went on with his explanation.

"- anyway... This man, the intruder- he released her, I suppose they were in love. He saw how badly hurt, she was- she told him about William's *hospitality* and the man got upset. Apparently, he got angry, and refused to leave, intending to get revenge on him for what was done to her..."

Rin sighed, she looked back at William. She had agreed with Aaron about harming the girl. But, she had not stopped it when William ordered it.

"I-It's my o... O-ow... Own fa-fau... Fault. I... I'm aw-aware of t... That. I-"

"No-"

Aaron said seriously. He was looking at William.

"- I should have been more insistent that we NOT use those methods. I was not. Therefore, I did not do all that I could have, or SHOULD have, done."

William started to speak, but he gasped and started coughing. Rin tried to help him, but the doctor rushed in.

"Please take her Highness out of here!"

The doctor said as he and a nurse started to try to help the king. Aaron was trying to gently urge her to leave the room, when all was suddenly silent. No coughing, not even the sound of his ragged breathing. Rin and Aaron blinked and looked at William's suddenly still form in the bed. The doctor checked William's condition. The silence in the room was almost deafening. Then, a suddenly quiet, yet heavy, sigh sounded from the doctor. He turned to look at them. Aaron had his arms around Rin.

"I'm so sorry, my queen. But, the king has passed..."

He said sadly. Rin felt her legs go weak. If not for Aaron's arms around her. She might have collapsed. She hugged Aaron as she started couldn't believe that he had died... Finally, she felt her knees hit the ground gently as Aaron sank down to the floor with her. She started crying harder. Suddenly she cried out in pain. Her hand going to her large belly. Aaron blinked and looked at her.

"Ri- Uh... My queen?"

He asked, changing his manner of speech towards her, as he remembered the doctor in the room did not know about their relationship. She cried out again.

"A... Aaron! The baby! It... Its coming NOW!"

She gasped in pain, leaning into him as she cried out again. Aaron scooped her into his arms and took her to a nearby bedroom. The doctor following after them to examine the queen. He started to send Aaron from the room, so that he could examine her in privet. But she stopped Aaron from leaving. She said she wanted him there. The doctor finally gave up, and put her skirts up around her waist to examine her.

* * *

Screams could be heard all down the hallways as the Queen's labor progressed. Aaron was inside, holding her hand throughout the event as she screamed and struggled to give birth to their child about a month early. Outside the room, Lucario sat nervously against a wall, on the floor. He was facing the closed door to the room. Every cell in his body was telling him to help her, just because of her screams of pain. It was in him to help a creature that was in that sort of pain, but when he asked Aaron, his master had just told him that it was OK, that Rin was going to be fine. But, to the wolf-like Pokemon, her blood-curdling screams sounded like she was being ripped apart slowly. How could any creature be fine after that?! That went on for 7 full hours. Her screams accelerating, and growing in volume... Until finally, they stopped.

_**'Master! Has my hearing died?! Is lady Rin still alive?! What ha-'** _

_**'Lucario-'** _

Even through their mental link, Aaron sounded exhausted to the Pokemon.

_**'Just... PLEASE, be quiet for a few minutes?!'** _

He asked After that, Lucario thought the worst, and was silent. The minutes ticked by, he thought he heard the cries of a small creature of some kind... Then, after a while more, he heard the door opening, and looked up. When Aaron opened the door, the Pokemon blinked. He saw a bundle in Aaron's arms... Aaron, for his part, had shed his aura-guardian jacket and his hat as well. He was just in the blue pants and his black under shirt, the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked tired. Very tired.

_**'W-what happened, Master?'** _

He asked Aaron.

"Come over, say hello to the new princess."

He said to Lucario. The wolf got to his feet, and walked closer, slowly. He leaned up on his toes, and he peered into the face of a sleeping baby girl. Blinking, Lucario looked up at Aaron. Then around into the room, Rin was still alive.

_**'What happened?'** _

He asked again.

_**'Rin gave birth to our daughter,'** _

He told Lucario softly through the mental connection.

_**'She's still alive, then?'** _

_**'Yes, she's fine. It just hurt. A great deal.'** _

The wolf blinked again, then looked at the new born, once more.

_**'She didn't lay an egg?'** _

He asked innocently, Aaron blinked, then he started laughing. The baby snapped her eyes open, and she started wailing in alarm. Rin blinked out of her sleepy stopper, and frowned.

"W... What happened?!"

She called as the nurse took the baby from the Knight's arms and took her to her mother. Aaron leaned against the wall laughing as he tried to get himself under control.

_**'Master...? D... Did I say something I should not have?!'** _

The wolf asked in alarm as his friend continued to laugh. Aaron wondered if Rin would have been quieter during the process if she **_HAD_ ** laid an egg!

_**.** _

_**To Be Continued.** _

_**.  
** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** _

_**Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.** _

_**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.** _  
_**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.** _  
_**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.** _  
_**Copyright/Ownership- All Pokémon names and media types are copyrighted to:** _  
_**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.** _


	6. The Courage To Continue...

**Posted On: 1-21-18 At: 1:37 PM (USA CST; GMT: -6:00)**

* * *

**A/N:**

**One more chapter after this, then it's done. I was hoping to stretch it to 10 chapters. But I can't do that. So, 7 chapters will be it for this story. I already have chapter 7 mostly written (I may be able to post it in about 3-4 days from now). A bit less than or about half of that chapter is merging this story with the first 10 minutes or so of movie 8 (I transcribed from the movie a lot of the words and actions and added things here and there to match this fic).**

**Anyway. There is a massive time skip in THIS chapter. Around 8 years or so and ends the morning of the day that Aaron sacrificed himself... - if that is a spoiler, to anyone reading this- for the movie, then seriously: you really should NOT have read this far without watching it... -_-;**

**The names and ages of Rin's children, are at the end of this chapter. Just to remind you after the time skip. The end of this chapter is a bit abrupt (I think so, anyway), but it was the best place to end it. In my opinion, anyway. I didn't want to end it in the middle of actions and reactions, settings.**  
Incidentally, Rin and Aaron should be in their late 30's (not going to try to figure out their exact ages- sorry).  


* * *

**.**

**Chapter #6: The Courage To Continue...**

**.**

Lucario eyed the wiggling thing in Rin's arms.

"Aaron. Why is he staring like that?"

The insecure queen asked, as she covered the bared side of her chest and the baby up with a light cloth. Lucario blinked up at her face, then shrugged and left the room. Aaron, who had been laughing at something his best friend had said through their mental link, blinked wide blue eyes at his lover. Rin frowned. The queen hated their private conversations.  
She hated the private jokes that made Aaron so amused and made him just say that: "it was not important" when she asked whatever was so amusing. Since the wolf had left, Rin removed the cloth covering their daughter. Aaron came over and sat on his bed beside her, he gently caressed the baby's cheek.

"Don't worry, love. He's just curious since he's never seen a human baby. He's used to baby Pokémon who hatch from eggs and can, mostly, fend for themselves."

He said and she sighed heavily. Then her eyes grew huge, as a thought occured to her.

"He didn't think I was going to lay an egg, did he?!"

Rin asked, sounding incredulous. Aaron just looked at her. The amusement in his eyes was her answer. She blushed brightly, bristling a bit.

"How embarrassing!"

Rin said. It had been 4 days now: 4 days since the baby girl was born a number of weeks early. And 4 days since William, her husband, her king, had been killed. Also, 3 days since his killer was killed, but the woman who had escaped, had yet to be found.  
Aaron had been gone so much searching for the escaped woman, that queen and her lover had not been able to talk properly, yet. So, the little princess was still unnamed. She was just being called: little princess, right now. The funeral for William was later that day.

"I thought it was cute."

He responded. She puffed out her cheeks.

"YOU would."

She said. He sighed and pulled her closer, holding her gently in the silence that settled around them.

"So-"

She started as she figured they could finally talk about naming the baby.

"-what should we name her? I can't think of a name that feels right, so I- Uh... Now what's wrong?"

She asked looking up at him, she saw his expression change. Lucario must have called him.

"Uh... Huh?"

He said, looking at her.

"Don't "huh" me! You weren't listening!"

Rin accused, sounding annoyed.

"No, I was. You think we should name her together."

She frowned.

"So, what did Lucario want?"

"The search party found foot prints leading from the kitchens in the palace, to the forest... Women's footprints, and the staff just reported that they found a bunch of food missing..."

"You want to go investigate?"

He nodded.

"We can talk about this later..."

She said as he kissed one of her temples gently.

"I'm sorry, my love."

"It's alright..."

Rin sighed softly.

"- just... Please, Aaron. PLEASE be safe?!"

"You know I will."

After that, he left, calling for Lucario as he went...

"No... I don't know that."

Rin muttered when he was gone. She put the little princess in the bassinet, then walked out onto her balcony, pulling her shall around her shoulders as she watched Aaron leave on Rapidash, followed closely by Lucario and about 7 other knights.  
She hated feeling this way: neglected.  
Rin knew that she shouldn't. However... She did. She also felt jealous that Lucario could always be with Aaron. Yet she had to stay palace. Rin worried her bottom lip with her teeth. She felt so lonely without Aaron nearby! Aaron was back in time for William's funeral several hours later.

* * *

**2 days later...**

* * *

Aaron walked through the brush. He had gone on his own today... He wanted to search carefully, he was using his aura and needed to have as few people around him as was possible. Also, he wanted Rin, his baby and Prince James guarded. Taking other knights with him would deplete her protection.

_**'You're not alone, though...'** _

He smiled slightly. No, he wasn't alone. Lucario was with him. Like an extension of himself. He had tried to leave his friend behind. But he would not stay.  
Suddenly Aaron recognized where he was.  
How had he gotten here? He had only walked a short bit. Yet he was in the forest were the aura guardian monastery. Looking around, he couldn't see where he had just been.

_**'Lucario?... Lucario...?! It's no good, I suppose... I seem to have been relocated either by magic or Pokémon skills... I'm too far from Lucario.'** _

Annoyed with himself, and feeling a panic start to build and bubble in his chest, he walked towards the Ho-oh shrine.

* * *

As Aaron saw it come into view, he spotted a man. He was the harry little fellow that Aaron had met here before. The man was sitting on the top of the shrine, dangling his legs and kicking them happily. He smiled and waved when he saw Aaron. The Aura guardian set his staff down once he reached the man.

"Hello sir knight, are you doing well?"

Asked the happy old man. Aaron was slightly breathless. Not from exertion, though... He had been getting scared for some reason. It had been so long since he was truly alone in his own mind.

"I'm... Lost."

Aaron finally admitted, sitting on a tree stump. The old man hopped up to his feet, standing on top of the shrine.

"The king is dead... Why don't you marry your queen, and have more children?"

Everything in Aaron stilled. Only a few people knew he was Rin's lover. Looking up he yelped and fell off the tree stump. The old man was on fire! As Aaron watched, the old man's body turned red and orange and yellow. Becoming a human torch.  
But Aaron did not smell anything burning. Still, he had always been a bit afraid of fire, he scrambled back on the ground until his back hit a tree.  
Then, as he watched (his wide blue eyes glued to the scene before him) the flames grew taller and wider forming the shape of a bird. When all was said and done, and the flames had subsided, the Ho-Oh sat proudly on top of the shrine. It regarded the young man in a cool and yet amused expression.

"I... I..."

_**'Not very articulate, now are you, boy?'** _

"I... Uhh...?"

The Ho-oh shook its head a bit. Rolled its eyes at him, too.

**'Go home. Live your life in peace with your lover while you can. The woman you are looking for has fled to Sinnoh by now.'**

"B-but- I need to-"

**'Look boy. I can see what is to come. Devote yourself to training, guarding and loving your queen. Be a father, be happy while you can.'**

"While I c-can?"

_**'You will make a great sacrifice. For now, though... You are chasing ghosts. The kingdom is safe for a while. Be ready for when danger returns. But, you are all safe, do not seek trouble where there is none.'** _

Aaron mutely watched the bird.

**'I am watching you and yours. I think the person I am seeking will come from your union with Rin... At some time. Might not be a child. Or a grand child. But one of your descendants will be the Pokémon master I am seeking.'**

"Uh... W-what?"

He felt reply stupid. He couldn't string two proper sentences together very well at all. Suddenly a set of golden rings appeared before Aaron. They were shimmering and spinning slowly. He held out his hands, and they landed in his palm.

He looked back to the Ho-Oh, but he was gone.

_**'You'll know what to do with those.'** _

Said the echoing voice in his head.

* * *

_**'Master! Master, please?!'** _

Aaron groaned softly. He was being shaken rather aggressively. Slowly he opened his eyes and found his friend looking down at him worriedly.

**'Master!'**

Lucario hugged him as he sat up looking around. They were beside the palace walls...

**'Was I dreaming?'**

_**'What, Master?'** _

_**'Uh... Its nothing. Stop calling me 'master'- we're friends...** _

Lucario helped him to his feet, then Aaron picked up his staff. As he bent to get it, something fell from Aaron's body. He picked the object up and found that it was the 2 rings. He knew then, he hadn't been dreaming.

**'Are you ok, Master?'**

Aaron mentally sighed.

_**'I'm fine. Lucario?'** _

_**'Yes?'** _

"Let's go home."

The wolf-like Pokémon protested, but, taking the advice he had been given, Aaron went back to Rin. When Aaron got back, he told Rin that he wasn't leaving again for a while. He wore one of the rings and gave Rin the other. He did not want to marry her.  
Aaron had his own reasons. She was just so happy to have him with her, she didn't care. She told him marriage was over-rated anyway and that with those rings they were married in their hearts.

They named the baby: Helena, after Rin's mother. Things were peaceful, just like the Ho-Oh had told him. After a little over a year, Rin let it be known that Aaron was her official consort. Her lover. She passed a statement that his word was to hold as much sway as her own.  
Through various deeds over the course of the following years, he became a well-known and well-loved defender. He and Rin had a set of twin girls when Helena was 3 years old. Their names were Eternia and Mirai- Aaron said he was inspired to name them after the Ho-oh. Lucario, by then had learned to love the children, and his master's mate. He often babysat and played with the children.

Then after the twin girls, Rin gave birth to another son when the twins were about 11 months old. His name was Erin. Rin wanted to name him Aaron, but he had refused.  
Instead, they named him after Aaron's father. They were living their lives to the fullest during these times. Between being the captain of the knights, a father and "husband", as well as an Aura guardian, Aaron spent time with Lucario.  
They either trained, or just spent time alone together, being friends. It was around the time that the twins had been born, though, that the whispers of war started.  
There were small skirmishes at the border. But nothing too bad at first. However, as time wore on, things got worse. Other kingdoms were determined to take over control of the tree of beginnings, which resided within the Rota kingdom's borders. It had been the main source of conflict for many generations now.

Rin tried any and all diplomatic means possible to get the drums of war to quiet down. Nothing worked. She was nearly killed several times, once when she was 5 months pregnant with Erin. Aaron was losing his temper. And Rin was becoming sad.

* * *

When Erin was 4, and Rin was pregnant again, another attempt on her life took place. Aaron was not there, he been called away to deal with another problem that day. The knights in charge of her protection were killed, and she very nearly died.  
She miscarried her and Aaron's baby because of the attack. She was left in a coma for 2 months. During that time, Aaron made a choice: leaving Lucario with Rin and the 5 children, he got on Rapidash and raced to the forest he had seen Ho-oh in. He wanted to ask if he should fight now, he did not want to go against the Ho-oh!

But, it was located near the border. When Aaron got there, the forest had been burned to the ground. The monastery and the small shrine were gone. Destroyed. The aura monks were all dead... Was he the last Aura guardian in Rota?  
Not sure what else to do, Aaron headed back to the palace. He stopped by the Tree of beginnings on the way, though.  
He didn't know where else to look. After some searching, he found the Ho-Oh. It was with Mew. Aaron asked the mighty god-like Pokémon if it would be held against him, if he allowed Rin to declare war. If they fought back.  
Due to all the hatred around the tree, the Ho-oh and Mew were both weak. The Ho-oh did not even acknowledge that the man was there. Aaron grew angry after several attempts and finally left. He said he would do what he had to, to protect his family and kingdom.

* * *

When Rin finally woke up, Aaron was by her side to help her. He had been leading the kingdom in her stead since Helena was the heir, and too young. At the age of about 8.5 years, she was not capable of leading. James was also too young at nearly 11 years old. James and Helena along with the nannies were doing a good job of helping Aaron and Lucario care for the 5-year-old twins and 4 year old Erin.

James had no Aura abilities naturally, Helena had them, but she was the heir, that those powers were not needed to rule. The twins and Erin also had them. Aaron taught all of his children how to control their auric abilities. Even Helena, who needed to at least be in control of them. Once Rin had healed, she issued a declaration of war.  
She, like Aaron, was tired of trying to talk things out. The night after she issued that deceleration of war- she and Aaron were in bed, neither could sleep.  
She was still upset about the miscarriage, even though it had been 3 months since she woke up and 5 months since she was nearly killed. He told her that night that he was going on patrol with Lucario early in the morning... Every morning.  
She made him promise to be careful. He swore that he would. But that he would rather die than allow her to be hurt again. Or to have their children hurt. After that, they finally fell asleep.

* * *

**3 weeks later**

* * *

Rin groaned in her sleep as Aaron slipped out of their bed. He washed up in the wash room then went back in to the room to get dressed. Rin woke up as he was finishing fastening his belt.

"Going out on patrol, again?"

She asked softly, her voice still heavy with sleep. She sat up, holding the blanket and sheet up to her bare chest as she watched him. He looked at her for a moment. The previous day he had been slightly injured in a fight on the border. His arm was still bandaged under his clothes.

"You know I have to, Rin."

She sighed.

"Be careful….."

He smiled softly and after grabbing his hat, he bent down and tilted her face gently, then he claimed her lips in a loving kiss. When he broke the kiss, they looked at each other.

"I'll be back by noon."

He said softly. She nodded, he kissed her again, then he walked out of the room as he put his hat on. In his right hand he carried his staff. She had a bad feeling about today.

On his way out, Aaron spotted James. He considered the boy to be his son, even though he wasn't. Once James was of age, he would go back to his kingdom in Sinnoh and take it over. For now, though he had asked Aaron to teach him to fight with a sword. Aaron had been reluctant, but had finally agreed.

"Can I come with you, and Lucario, papa?"

Aaron ruffled James' hair and gently hugged the boy.

"Sorry son, perhaps some other time. Stay here to protect your sisters and Erin."

The 10 and a half year old sighed. He was pouting a bit. Lucario walked up to them and held out a crystallized flower James looked from it, to Lucario, then to Aaron who smiled.

"He wants you to guard that for him. We found some on yesterday's patrol. I gave some to your mother, Helena and the twins, I will bring one back for you, if you'd like it."

The boy smiled and very gently took the flower from the wolf.

"Thanks Lucario. I'll take GOOD care of it until you come home today. Yes, Papa, I would very much like for you to bring me one!"

Aaron smiled.

"Expect to see it later today, then."

With that, Aaron and Lucario left.

_**'You could have just left it in your room, old friend...'** _

_**'Yes, but he might have tried to follow us. He wanted to feel more importance than protecting his mother and siblings.'** _

Aaron chuckled. Lucario was like a brother to him. And the children loved Lucario. Rin had even stopped being jealous of him. And Lucario had stopped feeling that way of her.

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**James- age: almost 11  
**

**Helena-age: 8**

**Twins: Eternia & Mirai-age: 5 (almost 6)  
**

**Erin- age: 4.5  
**

**.**

 

 

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't, IN ANY WAY, own Pokémon. I have no connection to its creation or the companies involved.**


	7. Overcoming...

**Posted On: 2-1-18 At: 3:17 PM  
** _**(USA CST; GMT: -6:00)** _

 

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi! I'm sorry this update is about a week later than I had planned. Something held me up and I couldn't proofread/edit it till now. I hope you are all doing well. As stated in the chapter before this one: this chapter (#7) is the final one for this story. I could have tried to stretch it to 10 chapters. But if I did, I might have ended up with lower quality, boring content. So, I hope this ending doesn't seem rushed. I also hope that I managed to smoothly blend it with the parts from the movie. I did my best. Transcribing right from what I was seeing and hearing in the movie at certain parts.**

**There will be a short A/N after this chapter about which of Rin and Aaron's children Delia and Ash descended from. I can't really think of much else to say here. If you enjoyed the story, please let me know. I would appreciate it. Also, in you are not already aware: the stories: Temperance #1(100% Completed)+The Pokéshipping Christmas special (100% Completed), Temperance # 2 (85% Completed) & Temperance #3 (25% Completed) all follow this story, but they can all be read in whatever order you'd like!**

* * *

**Chapter #7: Overcoming...**

**.**

While patrolling near the border, Aaron and Lucario found an encampment of soldiers and Pokémon. Aaron was alarmed by the size of the group. All were armored in blue armor and heavily equipped with weapons. Aaron went to report to Rin, and sent Lucario, with a note, to alert the knights at the nearby outpost.

 

* * *

The maid was finishing doing Rin's hair, as Aaron arrived back at the palace. He walked into their shared bedroom and waited somewhat impatiently as the maid finished and finally left. Rin did not realize he was there until she turned and saw him. Before he could say why he was back so early, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He dropped his staff, while his hat fell off his head as he stumbled back a few steps. He caught his balance, and rested his hands on her hips to push her away. But lost himself in the feel of her lips against his. He kissed her back as he normally would, before he got his wits back and gently broke the kiss.

"Rin, we n-"

"Aaron! This is fantastic! You are back much earlier than you planned!-"

"Rin-"

"- Helena and James just came and asked me to-"

"Rin, pl-"

"- take them on a picnic in the garden, you can come with all of us, and we ca-!"

She chattered happily, he tried a few times, to get a word in, but finally, he sighed softly, and then he placed his palm sideways over her moving lips, she blinked wide blue eyes up at him.

"There is a serious problem, Rin. I need you in queen-mode, right now. Not mother-mode..."

He said calmly, she blinked a few more times, then he saw her eyes turn serious and harden, a bit. He removed his hand.

"Got your attention now, do I?"

She nodded as she backed away from him to give him room. He picked up his hat, and put it on his head. Then he grabbed her hand, and his staff, and lead her out onto the balcony that was connected to their room. He took her by both of the shoulders and stood behind her, from there, he pointed in a direction.

"There is an army camped within our borders there, and they-"

She listened intently as he gave her the report.

 

* * *

Along the way to the outpost that Lucario was heading to, he came across another encampment... These Pokémon and soldiers wore different colored aura. It was golden yellow. And it was also within the Rota border. He considered what Aaron would do, as he could not contact him through their link. His mind made up, Lucario searched for more danger with his aura. First, he distanced himself from the yellow group and after he stopped, he saw the Ho-oh fly past him.

_**'Do what you must, to protect your master and his family, I am leaving. I will return when it is safe.'** _

He heard those words whispered in his mind. He didn't respond to the Ho-oh. If the mighty Pokémon had not abandoned them, if he had been there when Aaron sought his advice... Lucario shook his head. He didn't need his anger affecting his arua sensing ability. He sighed, trying to calm his mind. Then he closed his eyes.

_**'Aura is with me...'** _

He thought, using it like a chant to calm and steady his mind. Then he sent out his aura in one direction, searching. The farther he looked, the more he sensed hatred and blood lust. Finally, he found it. This army was moving. They were all dressed in red armor and there were more of them than what Lucario had seen in the blue and yellow armies. He pulled his aura back, then turned in the last direction he had left to check (blue army north of Rota, Yellow army was west, red army was south and now, the east-) he sent out his aura again, once more he soon found a large army. This one was greenish. It was also moving, and large.

Just then, as Lucario was pulling his aura and senses back into himself, he had to duck: there were several Houndooms after him! He thought a moment, then had an idea, so he took off running. He was too far away to contact Aaron on his own power, from here. He ran, dodging attacks until he put enough distance between himself and the other Pokémon, then he found a crystal. Lucario touched the crystal and fed his aura into it.

_**'Hear me, Sir. Aaron!'** _

At the palace, Aaron was just finishing his report to Rin, about the blue army, when one of the communication crystals that were scattered all over the palace, started glowing. Aaron went to it, as Rin stayed by the railing of the balcony, what now? She wondered.

**_'Sir Aaron, PLEASE!'_ **

"What is it, Lucario?"

Aaron asked as he knelt and rested his gloved hand on the stone. Through these crystals, even Rin could hear Lucario's words.

_**'There are 3 more armies! A yellow one in a camp, like the blue. And a green one heading to where the yellow is and a red army is heading to where the blue is. They will likely form 2 larger units, they will clash right here in Rota!'** _

Aaron swore mentally. They might have all been working together to gain control of the tree.

**_'Once the fighting starts, we will all be destroyed.'_ **

Said Lucario. The Rota kingdom did not have a large enough defensive power. Rin turned back to look out over the kingdom.

"When their armies reach this palace, our kingdom will fall..."

She said sadly. Aaron's mind was working frantically.

 

* * *

Just then the Houndooms found Lucario, the 3 of them chased him, attacking as he ran. He soon found himself blinded as particles of crystal sand were thrown into his eyes from one of the other Pokémon's attacks. Lucario could still see, somewhat with his injured eyes. He used his aura to see and continued fighting them.

 

* * *

"Rin, we have to get you and the children out of here!"

Aaron said as he walked over to her and gently took her by the arm.

"I'm staying, Aaron..."

"No, Rin you need to-!"

Suddenly she shook his hand off of her arm.

"I am your Queen, Sir. Aaron!"

He paled, backing up a few steps. She rarely took that tone with him in public. Never in private, though... He had said that he wanted to talk to queen Rin, rather than the mother that Rin was. But still. It stung a bit having her become so formal.

"- I won't flee when I should be with my people! The only way we could make it safely out without being spotted anyway, is if you were with us to use your aura to make sure that the way out of Rota was safe, we could be attacked out there, just as easily as in this palace, at least with you here, the kingdom might have a chance. And at least we can see what's coming at us...!"

"B... But, Rin-"

"I will not flee when the palace is attacked, Aaron"

She said again, firmly.

"My fate will be the same as the rest of my kingdom!"

Aaron watched her quietly a moment, he felt a coldness settle between the two of them. He had to respect that she was placing a boundary line. Normally he referred to her in the public parts of the palace only, with her title. But he understood that she was scared, so he tried to put his own fears, hurt feelings and other emotions aside.

"But... Your Highness..."

He said evenly, choosing his words carefully.

"- There WILL be no survivors..."

He tried, carefully pressing her. She just looked away from him. She did have a point, he had to agree there. Fleeing would be useless without him. He was the last aura guardian alive in the kingdom. And she would not take him, the kingdom's best form of defense away from it. Rin was not selfish. Sighing softly, he thought a minute, tilting his head so that his hat hid his eyes. Then: course of action chosen, he raised his staff to the sky. He would have liked to have kissed her once more, before this. But-

Rin watched as his Pigeot came, Aaron jumped off the balcony, landing on its back and took off, glancing back, he saw Rin wipe the tears from her cheeks, then she headed back into the palace. He knew she would be sending the servants and the 5 children down to the cellars with some trusted guards.

 

* * *

"Mama, what's wrong?!"

Asked Helena after her mother ordered James to be in charge of her, the twins and Erin. Rin even gave her son a short sword. But didn't answer her daughter's question. She just hugged and kissed them all and sent them all down to the cellars with the staff. Afterwards, she went into her and Aaron's room. She sat on the bed, holding the crystal time flower to her chest.

_**'Be safe, Aaron! I'm sorry that I was so cold to you!'** _

She thought as she cried.

 

* * *

Aaron soared in the direction of the tree, looking for Lucario along the way. From this height he could see the tree, and the red army. Flying further, he saw the green army as well.

_**'They are both massive! We'll all be annihilated. They're tired of toying with us,"** _

He thought with dread sinking into his stomach. Looking around, he tried to find his friend. But the green army had spotted Aaron. They sent several Scarmory after him. One of the Scarmory attacked his Pigeot. The large bird struggled to stay upright, it wobbled to a ledge near the ground and let Aaron off, then it crashed into some bushes and trees. Aaron was worried about his bird friend, but... He sensed Lucario was heading his way. Turning, he saw a shape racing towards him, it was running and jumping from rock to rock. Lucario still could not see, he was letting his aura guide him.

_**'Sir. Aaron, I knew you'd come!'** _

He thought, at his human friend as he came to a stop.

"Lucario, what happened to your eyes?!"

_**'Don't worry about me, Master-'** _

"Don't call me that!"

Aaron said, his hat hiding his eyes... He hated it when Lucario called him master! And now more than ever, he hated it!

"I'm no longer your master, I've abandoned the queen and the kingdom!"

Lucario knew that couldn't be right. He sensed something off in his master's words and there was a lie tainting the color of his aura. But he wasn't sure why his master was lying.

"- I'll never return!"

Said Aaron.

_**'But... Th-thats impossible!'** _

Lucario thought at him. Aaron did not answer, though, as he turned away from Lucario. He knew what he was about to do would be harder to do, if his lover and his best friend knew what he was planning... He had to protect them, and the children. At any and all cost. The Ho-Oh's words to him about sacrifice finally made sense to him. He took off running.

_**'Master, WAIT!'** _

Lucario called out to him as he tried to follow Aaron. Suddenly, Aaron rounded on Lucario, his eyes still hidden, and he flung his staff at the wolf. It landed in the ground at Lucario's feet. The gem on the staff glowed, and Lucario started feeling strange.

_**'Sir. Aaron-!'** _

He called out as his body started glowing, then he was sealed within the crystal of the staff. From inside, he watched, with his aura, as Aaron started running away from him.

_**'Why, Master?! Why?!'** _

He thought as his view of the outside faded, and then he only saw darkness. His eyes still blinded by the shards of crystal sand.

_**'I'm sorry, Lucario!"** _

Aaron thought as he continued running.

_**'I'm sorry Rin!'** _

 

* * *

Inside her room, Rin heard a wailing cry: she sat the flower safely on her bedside table and rushed out to her balcony once more. Looking around, she realized where it was coming from-

"That wailing... It's coming from the tree! Its crying-"

Clasping her hands together in front of her chest, she worried about her lover and his partner. Meanwhile, just out of her view, two of the 4 armies met. Not far from the tree, they had started killing each other! Rin tried to see through all of the mist, but she could not. It was frustrating! Suddenly she saw his Pigeot! Relief washed over her, Aaron was back! But, as it landed on the balcony, she realized the bird had no rider. It offered her Aaron's staff, then took flight once more.

"Aaron..."

_**'What's happened...?'** _

She thought, feeling scared! She didn't want to do this alone! Rin turned her eyes towards the tree once again.

 

* * *

When Aaron got to the center of the tree; there was a horrible wailing sound all around him. It was as if the walls and floor and ceiling above him were all crying out! It was making him dizzy. Looking around, he did not see Mew. The cat-like Pokémon who he and Rin had befriended as children. It was no where to be found. At a loss, Aaron started screaming.

"Where are you?! MEW?!"

He shouted, looking around as his voice echoed.

"- MEW?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Just then there was the sound of a birds trill. Looking up and over his shoulder, Aaron saw the Ho-oh as it landed on a ledge, then it changed form, to that of Mew.

Aaron realized with shock: Mew looked ill. It flew weakly down towards the aura guardian.

"Mew, I realize that you and the tree are one."

He held out his arm, palm towards Mew.

"- Please, take the power of my aura to save the people!"

"Mew?!"

It said, and Aaron knew it did not want to do that. He would have to force the issue.

"Now! Take the power of my aura! The power of aura will prevail!"

He created an aura-sphere in front of Mew. As the sphere grew, Aaron groaned, he started feeling pain in his chest. While still pushing aura through his right hand, into the sphere, he grabbed his chest with his left hand. Soon the sphere grew larger, surrounding Mew- the pain intensified for the guardian. Aaron screamed from the force of the pain. It felt like his body was ripping apart! His legs could barely hold him! The sphere grew larger and larger until the guardian was blown away. He screamed as his body was slammed into a wall. He slid to the floor with a hiss of pain.

 

* * *

The tree had started glowing brightly! Every crystal in the kingdom reacted to the glow, even those embedded in the palace. Rin watched it glow all around her, the lights shooting high into the sky. The green light spread from the tree, connecting to the other lights. The warm green light washed over everything within Rota. It was then, that Rin knew what the man she loved had done, her eyes stung and overflowed and she clutched his staff tightly as she cried.

The anger, ambition and hatred that had been driving those to attack them, had been replaced by understanding and hope. After that, the armies went to their respective homes and peace would soon return to all of the kingdom's.

 

* * *

Aaron sat there stunned for a while, then, as Aaron became aware once again, he shifted his body and screamed from the pain shooting through all of the nerve endings. Just breathing hurt. Looking around, the cavern was no longer red. Aaron blinked, his vision was blurry.

_**'R... Rin. I-I need to ge... Get b... Back to her, and the children... If I ca-can...'** _

He struggled to his feet while clutching a crystal time flower in his hand. He had picked it up earlier, intending to take it back to James.

Using the wall to support himself, Aaron tried to walk. After a few steps he wobbled as he pushed himself away from the wall. He stumbled, but kept his feet under himself. Aaron walked a bit further, then: leaning against a crystal sticking up from the ground, his legs gave out, and he lowered himself to the floor of the cavern. He took his gloves off, looking at his hands: at his own aura, he realized it was dangerously weak and that it was attacking his body because of that. Pressing his hand to his chest once again, he struggled to breathe through the pain.

_**'I... Is this a heart attack?'** _

He wondered. He wanted to get home to Rin... But- he wouldn't fool himself. If he even managed to survive long enough to make it from here to outside the tree... He'd never make it across the land between here and the palace... He'd die somewhere between... Staying here was best.

_**'I'm so sorry, Rin.'** _

Managing to get his breathing to calm a bit, his thoughts went to Lucario... Poor Lucario probably felt betrayed. He made sure that the time flower crystal was activated.

"Lucario... Forgive me,"

He said, then set the flower on the floor of the cave. He paused though, as another spark of pain racked his body.

"- Please understand... I had to seal you inside the staff. I knew that if I didn't, you'd follow me here and suffer the same fate. I only wish... Y-you could have known the real story... One day you will be released, in a distant and more peaceful time. What will it be like? I wonder if-"

Suddenly he cried out as more pain spiked throughout his body. He huddled in on himself from the pain.

"I have... N-no regrets! My journey has been good... I s-served a beautiful queen-"

_**'I'm sorry Rin!'** _

"- And you a-and I s... Shared many adventures! Those memories will always be with me... L-Lucario: Farewell. You were more to me than just my student in aura. You were... M-my closest friend,"

The pain had finally stopped, resting his head back against the crystal behind him, he felt suddenly sleepy.

"- Who knows... One day... It could be... Maybe we will see each other again... I... Hope so, my friend..."

He closed his eyes, a tear sliding down his cheek.

_**'Rin... That goes for you, as well...'** _

In the next instant, he took his last breath.

 

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

 

* * *

Rin collapsed to her knees as the realization fully hit her, screaming and crying her heart and soul out. Just then, James rushed up to her. He had left their hiding place when Helena had suddenly said that something happened to their papa- she couldn't feel his aura anymore!

"Mama?!"

But all the queen could do was mourn the loss of Aaron. She was completely shattered. James knelt beside his mother, seeing his papa's staff in her hands. He assumed something had, indeed, happened to Aaron. He started crying as well as he hugged his sobbing mother. In the room that she shared with Aaron, her crystal time flower that was sitting safely on her night stand, just shattered, for no reason at all.

Inside the crystal on the staff, Lucario could sense that he was with Rin. But he could hear nothing and see nothing, and he had no way out. How could his master have done this to him?! And why?! Everything he did to try to free himself was useless.

 

* * *

2 months after those events, Rin realized she was pregnant. She might not have been able to pull herself from the deep depression that she had settled into, if she had not turned up pregnant. Since that faithful day, she had placed her advisers in charge of the kingdom. Too riddled with depression and extreme guilt. Guilt because if she had not chosen to stay here, Aaron might not have had to sacrifice himself. Her depression, however, slowly started to lift after Rin realized she was expecting, again. Aaron had left her one last gift. The midwife estimated that Rin had likely gotten pregnant a few days before, or even the night before, Aaron had vanished. Then, roughly 9 months after Aaron vanished, she had another baby girl.

Meanwhile, in the kingdom there were whispers of Aaron having run off with another woman and left their queen. Other rumors said he betrayed the kingdom and changed sides. Rin and the children, the knights who knew him and palace staff tried to ignore the rumor mill. But as time went on, things were getting more exaggerated. So, after her last child, princess Araina (Rain) was born, Rin sat at her writing desk and wrote her account of what happened. She told of the legend that the tree of beginnings had special powers, she told of Lucario contacting Aaron. Of the small argument that she had with her lover. And that, while she did not know what he had done with the tree, she told that after he left, the tree had activated its secret powers and saved them all.

After that, she had a proclamation made that Aaron was to be viewed as a hero. He had been the last living aura guardian in their kingdom and whatever he did to save them all, it had burned away the last of his life energy to do it. She announced that he was dead, and the birth of her newest daughter on the same day. Days later the notes she had penned were released in the newspapers. The rumors quieted, then vanished completely. Things were peaceful once more. A year after Aaron's announced death, Rin returned to full power once more, as queen. Taking control back from her advisers.

 

* * *

**6 years after the near destruction of Rota...**

 

* * *

James, now 16, had been traveling back and forth between the snowpoint kingdom in Sinnoh - his blood father: William's kingdom- and the Rota kingdom for 3 years now. James did not remember William. He knew of him. But held no memories of him as his father. He only ever remembered Aaron as his father. But he was aware of the fact that Aaron had only stepped in, to act as his father after William died.

James' grandparents had insisted that he spend part of the year there learning how to rule. Since he was their heir through William. Every year he had to go to the Snowpoint kingdom for that training. The training could not take place in Rota with tutors from Snowpoint. So, 6 months out of every year (minus the holidays important to Rota, as well as birthdays and anniversaries...) He spent that time there and then, the other 6 months, plus those events mentioned, he stayed with his mother, sisters and brother. That started when he was 13. Currently, he was in Rota for Helena's 14th birthday. He would soon be 17. Once he was, marriage talks would start between his mother, his father's parents and the families of potential future brides from Sinnoh, Kanto and Johto.

Rin had just given Aaron's staff to Helena for her birthday. About 2 years ago, Aura guardians came from Sinnoh and Kanto to rebuild the destroyed monastery. Rin had met with them. And after talks, they agreed to send monks to train Helena. As well Aaron's other children with Rin. Currently, the twins were around 11. Erin, Aaron's only biological son, was 10 and little Araina would be 6 in about 7 months. All of them were trained to use their Auric abilities. In Helena's case, she was trained only to manage and control her own powers, rather than to use them for much. But since she wouldn't be a guardian and WOULD be a queen, all she needed was control, so that her emotions did not make her lose control of her powers at the wrong time.

"Well, Helena?"

She was holding Aaron's staff. Glancing up at her big brother, the 14-year old shook her head.

"I'm not able to put my energy into this crystal, for some reason. I'm not sure why..."

He frowned. None of the siblings had ever been able to use the crystal in the staff. Not the way Aaron could.

"I'll send for master Jackson, then. I think its time that we have a full Aura Guardian look into what is wrong with that staff."

Said Rin, who had been standing by the two. Since Aaron's death, she had donated all of her wardrobe to charity and had a new one made for her. Her gowns and less elaborate dresses and other clothes such as for riding horses and that sort, had all been remade for her in black and various shades of gray with dark and light blue embellishments on them. Rin had also had most of her near knee-length golden hair cut off. Her hair now went to her shoulder blades. It was clear to most, that she might have ended her own life when Aaron died. Had her children and her kingdom not needed her.

Helena looked at her mother's eternally sad face. James remembered holding her as she cried her heart out over their father's staff, that day. All of them wondered if Rin had broken it somehow, with the desperate sadness she had expressed that day. But none of them stated this thought.

"I can go, Mother."

Said her son softly. She looked at him, he looked very much like William. More times than she cared to think, she had wished that fate had not taken both: William AND Aaron from her. She didn't even have the ability to bury Aaron. She had forbidden anyone from going to the tree anymore. Afraid of what state his body would be found in, if his body still existed at all.

"Mother?"

She blinked.

"Sorry darling. I just let my thoughts needlessly wander..."

Helena's birthday was also the anniversary of William's death, as well.

"- Anyway, no. It's a rare treat to have you home during your 6 months in Snowpoint. I'll send Timothy out."

She told her son, softly. Timothy was a young Knight who had idolized Aaron. With that said, she turned on her heel and left the room. Helena rubbed the crystal thoughtfully... She felt something strange whenever she touched that crystal. James looked at his sister.

"You look like you're thinking about something...?"

She blinked out of her thoughts and looked up at him.

"Lucario... I sense Lucario. But I don't know why..."

He just frowned slightly at that. His eyes fixed on the blue crystal.

 

* * *

"There is definitely a life force inside. It feels agitated. Betrayed. Scared. And like a creature. But I cannot contact it."

Said the aura guardian/monk: Jackson. He was around 19 and Helena had a crush on him. Rin looked startled at that news.

_**'Is that why Lucario never returned either?! Maybe he can tell us what exactly Aaron did...'** _

"Can we release him if we shatter the crystal?!"

Rin asked Jackson suddenly, her voice excited. He and her two oldest children looked at her. Jackson closed his eyes and reexamined the crystal once more, he was deadly silent. Finally, he opened his green eyes and shook his head.

"No, My queen. I think it might do the opposite: Kill him. Or trap him in there forever... The best way to release him was if the person with the aura, the person who sealed him in here, were to reverse it."

Rin closed her eyes, clenching her hands together tightly in front of her.

"T... That's... N-not possible. The..."

She trailed off, squeezing her eyes more tightly shut.

_**'I will NOT cry!'** _

"Sir. Aaron owned that staff, he... He's presumed dead."

Said James softly, Helena looked like she was barely holding it together, just like her mother. Jackson nodded his understanding.

"I'm sorry I said something painful."

Rin took a few moments more to get a grip on herself. Then she opened her eyes.

"It's ok. I-is there no other way?"

"You could attempt to find an aura similar to Sir. Aaron's. Though, that won't be easy."

He suggested. Rin nodded. Helena and the other children had all attempted to place auric energy into the crystal. None of them had released Lucario. She thanked Jackson then he left, after handing the staff back to her. She would have to think about this issue.

 

* * *

When James was 19 he married a princess from Sinnoh, who was 17 at that time. A number of years later, Helena married Jackson, when she was 20 and Rin stepped down: crowning Helena, queen, in the process. Rin stayed in the palace, though. Staying with Helena, Jackson and Rin's remaining children. Meanwhile, Helena had 3 children. James had 2 in his own country. Each time Helena had a baby, Rin could have sworn she either saw the Ho-oh in the distance. Or heard its cry. Rin had seen the legendary creature just after each of her children were born, as well, except for when she had James. Rin never told her children this into, however... But she wondered why he seemed to be watching her children.

Several years after naming Helena the new queen, Rin asked her daughter if she thought holding a festival would be ok? It would be a cover for looking for someone who could release Lucario. Together, the mother, daughter and son-in-law worked out all of the details. There would be a festival, it would honor Aaron and there would be a small tournament. Whoever won the tournament would be made hero for the next year, and asked to sit and hold the staff. If it was the right aura wavelength, then Lucario would likely be released. Even if the person's aura was weak, it would likely work... They never found the right person...

Then, when Rin was in her 60s (quite elderly in their era), after watching many festivals, and never seeing Lucario released... With all of her children now grown, married and happy with their own families, her health was failing badly. She knew that she world die soon. So, one night, she slipped out of the palace and did what she had not allowed anyone else to do: she went to the tree of beginning. It was a slow journey that took most of the night, even though she was riding a Ponyta. The journey cost nearly all of her remaining strength... Then, after wandering around in its caverns for some time, she found Aaron. He was covered in a thin layer of crystal.

She could see him quite clearly. The crystal was just a thin covering over his body. He was smiling slightly. He looked peaceful. As if he were sleeping. She sat beside him and sobbed with her head resting on his shoulder. This proved that what she had assumed all of those years ago, was right: he had sacrificed himself for her kingdom. If she had been willing to take the children and leave... If she had asked him to go with them- would he have still been with her all of these years? She would never know.

After a short while, she felt a peace settle over her after she found him. And soon her crying had quieted, but her breathing was still harsh. It was then, that Mew found her. It tried to get her to respond to it, but she was too tired. She could barely move and her words were very weak when she tried to speak. The creature managed to hear a small bit of what she said, but it didn't understand. However, just then, there was the sound of wing beats somewhere behind and above Rin. The next thing she knew- she saw the Ho-oh walk over to stand before her. He bent down and eyed the elderly queen mother. He saw recognition spark in her tired eyes.

She tried speaking, once more:

"T- take m... My b-body home. Don't let my family wonder wha... What happened to m-me, like I won~d...ered a-about Aaron... I... Just w-wanted to s... See him one... Last time..."

Ho-oh blinked at her and stood up to it's full height. She watched as he started to glow. Moments later, and with a flair of rainbow light and much less fanfare than when he had transformed before Aaron that time, the Ho-oh was gone and in his place stood a little old man with a staff. He wore a robe of gold. His beard was huge and white. He was small, happy looking little man. He knelt before the fading queen. He gently touched the cheek that was not resting against Aaron's shoulder. She watched him weakly.

"My good queen... I hear your request and as a favor to Mew and to your Aaron, I will see to it that you are conveyed home. Aaron was a kind and helpful man. Loyal to the last and I expect great things from the family you had with him. I will take your body home so that they do not wonder what happened to you..."

She smiled and reached up, gently touching the hand he had resting on her cheek.

"T... Tha-nk y... Yo-"

Then the light faded, and her eyes closed. She died with her head resting against Aaron's crystal encased shoulder.

 

* * *

The next morning, Helena and Jackson and their teenaged daughter found Rin in her room. She looked as if she was only asleep. But they all knew she was gone. Jackson had alerted his wife and daughter that Rin's aura was no longer sensed.

She was buried beside Aaron's empty grave in the royal cemetery. They continued the search to find the person to free Lucario. As the decades and eras passed, they continued looking. New generations being told of the real reason for the festival. But they believed it less with each generation. It became more, a fairy tale to them, than facts.

 

* * *

**In a location on no map- a place frozen in time:**

 

* * *

"- in...?... Rin!"

The blonde woman's eyes snapped open. A breeze brushed against her face as she blinked up at the man leaning over her. Slowly, her eyes filled with tears, and she reached up with both hands and caressed his face.

"Aaron...?"

He smiled.

"Yes?"

"I... Y-you...?! W-where were you?!"

"You knew what happened..."

He said simply. She sniffled and he helped her to sit up. Looking around, she saw a misty meadow surrounding them. Looking back at him, he saw her sigh.

"You haven't come home. It wasn't a bad dream... I came to you... Didn't I?"

He nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"You died, Rin... Now, we just have to wait for Lucario... I have a feeling he will find his way here whenever he finally gets free of my staff."

He said softly. She would ask him later, why he had sealed his friend in the crystal of the staff. But for now- she pulled back from the embrace, to kiss Aaron softly. They were together again. Finally! She would never let him go again!

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

 

* * *

**Rin's Child With William:**   
**Prince: James**

**Rin's Living Children With Aaron (Note: She miscarried 2 times):**   
**Princess/Queen: Helena (almost 3 years younger than James)- From her came the current queen in the movie timeline: Lady Ilene.**

**Princess: Mirai & Princess: Eternia were a few years younger than Helena. Mirai married a man from Johto. Eternia married a man from the whirl islands, also near Johto.**

**Prince: Erin- around a year younger than the twins. He married a unknown girl from Sinnoh.**   
**Riley from the anime & games, an aura guardian in Sinnoh is descended from Erin.**

**Princess: Araina - About 6 years younger than Erin. She married the child of one of the palace staff... Delia and Ash are descended from Araina.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer shortcut:** _   
_**I don't own Pokémon in ANY way.** _


End file.
